An Emoji Story
by makayla-angelic
Summary: For the blue emoji's, it seems their only life purpose is to just stay alive. And in a world overrun by Aku and his minions, it can be hard too. Everything changes for housewife and mother Atarah, when her husband William is suddenly killed by beetle bots of Aku. Left alone with two daughters, Anagé and baby Michaela, she must gather upon the courage and will she has to survive.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter one~

Some years ahead, in a distant future, in a makeshift village, a blue alien Emoji woman was giving birth to her second child. Her first born and eldest, Anagé, sat patiently

outside with her father William. The labor had been going on for about four hours or so. Anagé heard her mother moan with pain, as childbirth was not easy, for humans,

animals, or creatures such as themselves, but none the less, she hoped for a little sister to play with and pretend tea party with. While her father hoped for a son, he would

be happy as long as the child was healthy. In the bedroom, another blue Emoji woman, acting as a mid-wife, helped the mother, whose name was Atarah, give birth. At long

last, the baby was born and the mid-wife cut the cord and cleaned the baby, and the baby began to cry. At the sound, William and Anagé rushed into the room to see the new

infant. It was a girl! Anagé would have a little sister to play tea party with one day after all. William looked at Atarah, and she looked at him with love in her eyes, and then

William carefully took his new daughter in his arms. He looked down at the tiny, squalling infant, and a red heart symbol appeared from his antenna's over his head. The four

of them hugged close together then. Even in the midst of the chaotic future they had one thing that bound them together; love.

* * *

Within two days after giving birth, Atarah was up on her feet, moving around the house, getting everything back to normal. Other Emoji's in the small village came by to see

the baby and check on the family, bringing small gifts, sometimes food, even though there wasn't that much to give around. Anagé played with the other children. A week

passed and the newborn still had no name. Atarah and William didn't know what to name her. Anagé just called her Baby Sister. Then, one day, Atarah had a talk with a very

wise old lady, and at the end of the talk, Baby Sister now had a name. She was called Michaela. Every day of the week except Saturday and Sunday, Anagé went to school

with other Emoji's her age, some older, some a little younger; to go learn. It was a small, one room classroom, taught by a human teacher, and there were only ten students.

Anagé's favorite lesson was history. She liked to hear and read stories about the time before Aku, pleasant times. But she also liked to hear about Samurai Jack, who she had

only seen once, but her mother and father had seen many times before. After school, Anagé would do her homework. She was only six, and she could read and write well,

and understand human language, thanks to the human teacher. Really, all the blue emoji's could communicate to some degree with the human race, due to the advantages

they had here on Earth. At least they were safe from Aku and his minions... for now. They didn't have much to live by, but at least they had each other.

* * *

Two months after Michaela was born, the weather changed from summer to fall. There was nothing more fascinating then the vibrant, rich, colors of the changing leaves

falling from the tree's, and the crispness in the air that let you know winter wasn't too far behind. One morning, it felt very cold, and there was a whole layer of dew on the

ground. The small heater kept in the main room of the small house kept everything nice and toasty. Anagé could see her own breath as she walked to and from school. Baby

Michaela had to be kept warm, so Atarah always held her or laid her down for her naps only a few feet away from the heater. Soon, it was time for the holidays, and all the

emoji's shared what they had. At last, winter came, and it snowed. Anagé loved to play in the snow, make forts, throw snowballs, and even eat the snow. She liked to break

icicles from the side of the house and crunch on those as well. Since the emoji's didn't have any running water inside their houses, they collected water from the community

tap, the river in the woods, or simply the snow outside as some did now. All that winter was very cold but the emoji's were snug, and it seemed nothing could go wrong, for

now. And Anagé and her family were happy. They had a home, friends, and love. Most of December and January, the winter had mild snow. But then in February, a big snow

came that piled up against doors and most of the emoji's couldn't get out their houses. Luckily, with enough wood to burn in their heaters, buckets if water they had

collected, and food from the store, or food from their gardens. They made it through winter.

After the heavy snow, the snow got less and less until it disappeared completely. The days began to get warm again, green grass sprouted through the snow, and the icicles

dripped. Spring was on its way. There was a light snow towards the end of March, and then it was gone again. The ice melted away altogether, and then on April the fourth,

Anagé had her birthday, she was now seven years old. Atarah baked her daughter a little cake and there was just enough sugar to make a bit of white frosting. Anagé blew

out her candles and wished for nothing more than her family to be happy. Afterwards, they all had a slice of the cake and even baby Michaela had a taste. With spring now

here, it was time to start planting. Atarah got the seeds and her and William began the farming work. One day in late April, everything changed for Anagé and her family. It

was her mother's birthday, and William had a surprise for her. After breakfast, he left the house, and went into the woods, to go find her favorite flowers. Atarah loved wild

daisies. He didn't see any in the field, so he went deep into the woods to look. Then, as luck would have it, he saw some. He bent down to sniff the lovely flowers, then he

picked them up with one hand. As he stood, he heard a rustle behind him. He turned around to look, no one was there. He heard another rustle, still nothing. A question

mark appeared above his head. He began to walk down the path to leave the woods, when suddenly, a giant beetle bot, on of Aku's minions appeared in front of him. A

scared face symbol appeared above William's head, and he ran, flowers in his hand, away from the bot. The beetle caught up to him, and slammed a spiked foot down on the

back of William's leg, causing him to cry out in pain and fall down. He tried to scramble back up, but the bot only smashed him down again. William looked up in horror to see

the beetle bot raise a sharp, spiky leg and slam it down to him.

* * *

Atarah wondered where her husband could be. When Anagé had come home from school, she has asked where her father was, and Atarah responded that she didn't know.

Six o' clock came, and when dinner was ready, Atarah was worried. Five minutes later, her answer came. There was a knock on the door, and Atarah handed Michaela to

Anagé and went to the door. When she opened it, she was confused to see Anagé's teacher, the human lady, and two other emoji women behind her. The three of them

looked grave. Atarah was confused.

"May we come in?" asked human teacher, whose name was Sarah.

Atarah took a step back, signaling that they could come in.

"Thank you," said Sarah, and they all sat at the table.

"Well, we're sorry to tell you this, but, your husband, William, was found dead in the woods this afternoon. He was killed by a beetle bot of Aku," said Sarah.

In that moment, everything for Atarah and Anagé stood still. Atarah thought she must be dreaming. Her husband couldn't be dead, he was her bread and butter! And for

Anagé, to hear that her daddy was dead, and she would never see him again, well, it seemed like something that only happened in nightmares. This couldn't be true. Her

daddy couldn't be dead. Atarah shook her head no, not believing it was true. Anagé's tears began to fall, and Michaela began to whimper, sensing something was wrong.

"I'm so sorry," said Sarah, and she and the two other emoji women put their arms around Atarah and her daughter's.

Sarah stayed with them throughout the night, and then the following morning, Atarah, Anagé, and baby Michaela went to go see the body. It was a gruesome thing to see,

and Atarah turned her daughter's head away so she couldn't see. Atarah was in so much shock, she couldn't cry. It was like all her feelings were numbed. The other emoji's

came to pay their respects at the funeral, checking on Atarah, Anagé, and Michaela. How would they go on? Things would be harder without William. Atarah would have to do

everything by herself. With two children, a house and a small farm to run, she didn't know what to do. What would happen now? A new chapter in their lives had begun, and

it wasn't a pretty one.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter two~

A week after Williams death, Atarah got up and attempted to get back to work. The house was dirty, the garden needed work, and clothes needed washing. She got

water from the community tap, heated it on the stove, and began to scrub the house. She continued scrubbing long after everything was clean. She needed

something to do, while her senses were still numb. Afterwards, she made a scratch meal for Anagé and Michaela, and after Michaela was put down for a nap, Anagé

sat on the front step with her mother. Anagé began writing on a piece of paper. When she finished, she handed it to her mother. It read: What's going to happen now

mommy? Atarah took the paper and wrote the response: I don't know. Who knew what life had in store? Atarah continued to work around the house, Anagé

continued to go to school. The days began to move into a cycle, blending together. William was dead, but life had to go on. Summer came, and school was out. There

wasn't much rain and it got so hot and dry that Anagé and Michaela had heat rash. Michaela crawled around the house with nothing but a diaper on, and Anagé

fanned herself with paper. Atarah saw her daughters suffering from the heat, and she went out and got some ice and poured it into the tub for them to cool in. A

month after the dry, hot summer began, Michaela began to take her first steps. While this was exciting for a time, they still felt the sadness of losing William. Now,

even a more better eye must be kept on Michaela, for a baby that was now walking could get into even more things. Sometimes when Atarah would leave the house

for a few minutes, Anagé would look after Michaela. Shortly after the baby started walking, a bad storm came. Lot's of thunder, lightning, hail, wind, and of course,

buckets of rain. In the middle of the night, the kitchen window burst open with a shatter of glass, scaring Atarah, Anagé, and Michaela out of their sleep. With

Michaela screaming and crying, Atarah grabbed her and all three of them rushed out to see the damage. Rain was pouring in, the thin curtains flapped from the wind,

and glass was on the floor. Atarah handed Michaela to Anagé, grabbed a broom, and began sweeping up the broken glass. When the mess was cleaned, Atarah wasn't

sure what to do next. She had nothing to cover the window. But Anagé had an idea. She had some leftover tape from arts and craft from a couple months ago at

school. So, they used the tape to cover the window. It wasn't much, but the rain stopped getting in. With Michaela quiet and falling back asleep, Atarah and Anagé

went back to sleep as well. In the morning, the storm had passed, and most of the emoji's had damage on their houses. A couple days were spent with the cleanup

process. Atarah was bone tired, and Anagé found herself putting dinner on the table, washing Michaela, and putting her to bed. It was a hot, tiring, summer.

September brought the cool weather once more, and Anagé was back in school. As the fall progressed, things began to get scarce again. Harvest had passed and now

they to live off whatever what was collected from the garden.

* * *

The first snow came early that year, in mid-November. Atarah had been taking biscuits out of the oven, when she looked out the window to see the snow falling. A

surprised symbol appeared above her head. Of course, with the snow came the freezing cold. One night, it got so cold that the water in the buckets inside the house

had a thin layer of frost on them. The community tap had frozen over. Until it unfroze, they used snow. The heaviest snow was in January, and then there were a few

blizzards in February. Atarah, Anagé and Michaela were so cold they could barely stand it. before they knew it, winter was over, and spring was on its way once more.

Anagé had her eighth birthday. Time was passing quickly, even when you are not expecting it. it had been a year since William died. One day, Anagé was washing

dishes and Atarah was rocking Michaela, when a loud explosion noise made them jump. They ran outside along with the other emoji's, and were horrified to see men

in robot suits, carrying bombs and tossing them here and there, blowing up the emoji's homes and property.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" shouted Sarah.

"You all need to get out, we need this land," said the main leader.

"You can't do that!" shouted Sarah.

"Oh, yes we can, Aku's orders," said the robot suit man. "Now move!" He shoved her out the way, and she fell back onto the ground. Another emoji helped her up.

They all watched in horror as their houses began to get destroyed. One by one, they all went up, and the school house was last to go. At last, it was all gone, nothing

but flames and debris. All the emoji's had crying faces over their heads as tears rolled down their cheeks. Atarah couldn't believe it. First, she had lost her husband,

now she had lost her home. She, along with everyone else, were left with nothing. Sarah stood, with her face streaked with tears, and her hands pressed to her

cheeks.

"What do we do?!" she cried. "Where do we go?!"

With no place to live, no home, no salvageable food, water, and only the clothing they had on their back, they would wander around like vagabonds. They could try

and go to the city, but it would be hard, all sorts of things lurked in town, such as followers of Aku. The emoji's with nothing more to do at the place that was once

their home, began to walk. The woods were dangerous, especially at night, but they all stuck together. As it got closer to dark, they stopped and Sarah showed them

her survival skills. She made a big fire, and then she had her husband and a few other male emoji's find food, and water for them. Because spring had only just

began, there weren't too many ripe nuts and berries yet, and it was too dark to hunt animals. No one went to sleep hardly that first night. This morning they had

started out with a home, now they had nothing.

* * *

All that spring, they lived in the wilderness, feeding off the land. As the days passed, they all began to look like wild animals. Towards the end of May, Sarah

wondered if they would spend the rest of their lives like this. So then, she had a plan. She didn't know how well the plan would work, but she had to try. Sarah stood

up in front of them one day to get their attention.

"Attention! May I have all your attentions!" Sarah said.

All the emoji's looked at her.

"Ever since our homes have been destroyed, things have been looking rather bleak for us, especially for our children. It has come to my decision for us to start

afresh. And by starting afresh I mean disperse," said Sarah.

The emoji's didn't seem to like this idea, for most of them had scared faces above their heads.

"I know this seems upsetting, but I think it's for the best. We look for work and a place to live, then we can make money to support ourselves and our children. Think

about it," said Sarah.

All the emoji's looked at each other. Was this the right thing to do? It had to be, right? It took another week for them to decide, and they eventually made the

decision to disperse. It would be hard, after being in the security of each other for so long. Perhaps they would see each other again one day. But, only time could

tell. The next day, after a solemn breakfast, they all said goodbye to each other. Atarah, with tears in her eyes, hugged Sarah goodbye, she had helped her and been

a great teacher to her and her daughter. Then, all the emoji's began to walk away. Some were heading toward the city, others walked to different areas, away, going

where they best saw fit. Atarah picked up Michaela, Anagé held her mother's hand, and off they went, out of the woods, across the meadow, heading down the road

to the city. Who knew what awaited them there? Probably not much of good, since a lot of cities and towns were plagued with followers of Aku and other bad guys.

But Atarah was determined to find a place for her and her children. She did not want to be a vagabond forever. It took all morning to get to the city. When they

arrived there, it was busy and noisy. It didn't look too clean either, with litter, cans, paper plates, you name it, all on the ground. Atarah saw a food cart, and suddenly

became hungry, so did Anagé and Michaela. But, they had no money, so how would they eat? Suddenly, in her eyes at that time, it appeared fate was cutting her

some slack, because a small scuffle broke out near the food vendor, and the two fighting men bumped into it, spilling some food on the ground.

"Hey!" shouted the angry vendor man, turning his attention towards them.

Atarah saw this as a chance. She hurried forward, grabbed some food off the cart, and hurried away in a dim lit alley, where no one could see her and her children.

Anagé was shocked at what just happened, but at the same time, she didn't care, she was hungry too. The three of them ate in silence, then they went to sleep right

there in the alley for a nap.

 **Author's note: I'd love to read some feedback! What do you think of this story so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

When they woke up, it was after three and Atarah knew they had to get going. Nonetheless, she was glad no one bothered them. Anagé stretched, and Atarah

secured Michaela on her hip, and they set out. Atarah needed a job, that she knew for sure, but she also needed a place to stay. But to find a place to stay she

needed money. So, Atarah was set on finding some work. She walked down the long street, looking at buildings, looking for signs. She even asked a few stallholders

if they needed help, but they all said that they could manage. Atarah sat on the front step of a brick building and placed her face in her hands, feeling tired and

helpless. Suddenly, Anagé tapped her on the arm. Atarah looked up where her daughter was pointing, and then saw the sign in the door. It read: DISHWASHER

NEEDED.

Atarah stood up, this could be her chance. She, Anagé, and Michaela went inside. People stared at them as they walked in. Atarah had a hunch why. They were blue

alien people who were dirty and hadn't had a decent bath in days. Atarah, with Anagé behind her and Michaela in her arms, walked up to the bar counter. A man

behind the counter filling the drinks, just looked at her.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Manager?" Atarah asked, the word appearing over her head.

"So, you need the manager huh? I figured. Judging by the three of you, you look like you could use a job anyway," said the man in a not so nice tone. "Wait here."

So, Atarah stood patiently with Michaela and Anagé while she waited for the man to bring the manager. She could feel eyes on her and her children as they stood

there. People these days, judging everything. A little later, a heavy-set guy with balding black hair, wearing pants, overalls, and a grease-stained white apron came

out.

"This is the manager," said the counter man.

"So," said the manager, scratching his balding head. "You saw the sign?"

"Yes," said Atarah.

The manager looked at Anagé and Michaela.

"Are those your kids?" he asked.

Atarah nodded.

"Are they well-behaved?" he asked, folding his arms.

Atarah nodded.

"Because if they aren't, then this may not be the job for you sugar," said the manager, then he sighed. "Come on back, I'll interview you."

Atarah found herself and her daughters in the small managers office. It was a very quick interview, he asked her basic questions, like if she ever had a job, which she

answered that yes, a long time ago, before she got married, she had worked as a babysitter in her teens, earned ten dollars an hour, Monday through Friday, nine to

five.

"Any other job experiences?" asked the manager?

"No," said Atarah, hoping that wouldn't ruin her chances.

* * *

At the end of the interview, the manager didn't say she had the job or anything, but he took her into a back room within the kitchen with a sink, drying rack, gloves,

sponge, and scrubber. This was the dishwasher room.

"We have a morning dishwasher that comes in front eight to three. So, if you come in at three, you'll be here until closing, which is ten. Of course, longer if you're

washing dishes. You can take a break at seven, and anything in the kitchen that has been cooked is yours to eat. I hope you enjoy eating steak, because that's what

we have a lot around here," the manager chuckled. "So anyways you got the job, as long as you get here on time, move at an even pace, your children aren't too

busy-body, and you eat only on break."

Atarah smiled and a happy smile symbol appeared over her face. She finally had a place to work. It was all almost too easy. Even though they had no place to stay, at

least they could make some cash to save in hopes to find for a place to stay.

"Alright? You understand that? Great. Oh, and by the way, I can only pay you minimum wage so you'll be getting $7.25 an hour, and we work everyday except

Sunday. We're closed also on Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's Day, so uh, consider yourself lucky. Anyway, if you need me, my name's Bruce," said Bruce.

He held up a thumbs up. "Have fun." He closed the door and left.

Atarah sighed. Well, this was it, she might as well get started. Only $7.25 an hour, it could be worse. If she worked from three until after ten, it'd be an eight- hour

day. $7.25 times eight was $58. Multiplied by six days, that would add up to $348. If she made that much, and then some, she could book into a cheap motel with

her daughters. Atarah grabbed her gloves, put them om, filled the sink with hot water and soap, grabbed the scrubber, and began washing dishes. Anagé played with

Michaela, as Atarah washed away. All that afternoon was calm, but at around five, dishes in piles began to come in. almost as soon as Atarah had washed and dried a

stack of dishes, someone had come in to take those clean dishes to put food on them. At last, seven o' clock came, and it was break time. Atarah took her break and

she went into the kitchen to get some food. Bruce had been right, there was a lot of steak, but some other foods too. Atarah filled some plates with steak, asparagus,

carrots, and dinner rolls. The three of them headed back in the kitchen to eat their meal. After they ate, Atarah went back to work, scrubbing away at dishes. At last,

closing time came, and the last round of dirty dishes came up, including all the pots and pans the cooks used.

"Alright, good job," said Bruce. "You work fast. We sure did need some extra help back here." He looked at his watch. "Well, looks like you're going to be a little late,

hurry, I don't want to be here all night!"

* * *

Bruce left and Atarah got started on finishing the dishes. It was silent in the room except for the sound of the water in the sink sloshing around, and Anagé and

Michaela were fast asleep in the chair behind her. After eleven, it was time to go home, at last. Atarah removed her rubber gloves and set them down. She woke up

Anagé and took Michaela in her arms. Michaela shifted and buried her face in her mother's neck, still asleep. They left the restaurant, and Bruce locked up behind

them.

"See you in the morning," said Bruce, then he was gone.

Now, where was Atarah and her daughters going to stay? They couldn't go back to the alley, they needed to find a more secure place. Someplace abandoned or not in

use. As they walked down the dark street, thunder rumbled, and rain began to fall, and Atarah didn't have anything to cover her daughter's head's with. She was

getting ready to prepare with the idea of sleeping outside, when suddenly, she saw a homely looking man dragging a worn, over-sized coat heading towards a gloomy

looking building with dim light in the window. Atarah followed the man. Maybe he was going to a place to stay. She didn't want to guess wrong. She took a peek

inside from the door, and guessed right. People of all ages and species sat or lay asleep on mats on the floor with blankets. This was a homeless shelter. Atarah

walked in and stood there, deciding what to do. Suddenly, and old cat woman walked up to her.

"Hello sweetie, need a place to sleep?" she asked.

Atarah lowered her head and nodded.

"Well, no need to feel ashamed, we know how you feel, and we'll take care of you," said cat lady.

The woman gave them two mats and two blankets. Michaela was small enough to fit on the same mat as Anagé. That night, Atarah lay awake, tears in her eyes. So,

it had all come to this. She wished everything could go back to normal. She missed her husband, who was dead. She missed her home, which was destroyed by

minions of Aku. The world was cruel. In the morning, they ate bacon and eggs. They left the shelter and walked around wandering town until it was time to go to

work. as it was yesterday, as soon ad the dinner rush came in, the many dishes came in as well. Atarah became tired, but she had to stay strong and do this for her

daughters.

Two weeks passed. For two weeks, it was just routine days of washing dishes until night, going to the homeless shelter, waking up, repeat. At last, pay day came.

Bruce counted off the money.

"Three hundred and forty-five dollars," he said, placing the bills into her hand.

Atarah held the cash in her hands and sighed with some relief. Now that she had some decent cash in her pocket, she could look for a cheap place to stay. A place

that had heat, a bed, and food. And maybe she could get some fresh clean clothes since the ones that they had on their backs were on their last legs. That night, as

Atarah left the restaurant with her daughters, a sense of hope filled in a place of her heart where it had been lost.

 **Author's note: Thank you all that have read and reviewed so far! I hope you are enjoying this story and are curious to see what will happen next.**

 **One chapter will be uploaded every Friday. If you want me to upload more frequently, you can let me know. Hugs and snuggles,**

 **Makayla**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

After asking a local vendor seller that was wrapping up for the night where the nearest motel was, Atarah managed to find it. She went up to the counter where a lady

smoking a cigarette sat and wrote on a piece of paper "I need a room."

"It's sixty dollars a night, there's a shower, electricity but no heat or A/C and no TV. We also do not provide food so you will be on your own for that," said the lady.

"What if I want to stay for a week or more?" Atarah asked.

"Well if you want to stay a week or more then you can just pay at the end of seven days or however long you are staying," said the lady. She handed Atarah a key with a

number fifteen on it.

"Have a good night," said the lady.

Atarah nodded and headed out to her room. She unlocked the door, and surveyed the place. The carpet was a red, old, faded thing. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls,

the dressers were dusty. Atarah peeled back the sheets on the bed. At least they looked clean enough. The bathroom looked as faded and old as the bedroom, but there was

soap, wash cloths, towels, and even small packs of toothpaste. Well, it wasn't much, but it was a place to stay. Atarah put Michaela down in the bed and pulled the blanket

over her, quickly seeing that she was falling asleep. Anagé crawled in beside her. Kissing her daughters goodnight, Atarah got in the other bed beside them. As Atarah drifted

down to sleep, she had a thought. The motel was sixty dollars a night. She only had $345. She wouldn't have enough by the end of one week to cover the stay. She would

only have enough to cover five days. Only five days she could stay, then it was back to the homeless shelter until another pay day. Atarah sighed in frustration. Things

couldn't go on like this. She hoped all the rest of the emoji's were doing well. She also thought about Sarah and her husband. Poor Sarah, who had helped them and taught

them so much, and then she had watched it all burn to the ground literally.

* * *

At the end of five days, Atarah paid.

"You haven't stayed a week," said the lady confused.

Atarah nodded, and a dollar symbol appeared above her head.

"Oh, I see," said the lady, understanding. "Well, thank you for staying, I hope you and your children find a place to stay."

Atarah nodded and turned to leave, not saying a word. The lady watched them go.

"Stop," said the lady suddenly, and Atarah and her daughters turned back around in surprise.

"Come here," said the lady.

Atarah slowly walked back up to the counter. The lady leaned in close toward her, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one else could hear.

"I'm not supposed to do this, but, you can stay longer if you wish, never mind an extra fee. You can just pay with however much you can pay, and don't worry about the

rest," the lady whispered.

Atarah's face lit up with happiness.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Yes," the lady whispered. She smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much," said Atarah. This was the best day she had already, and it was only morning.

Atarah was gleaming as she left the motel. She was glad that there were still super kind people left in the world. A little kindness went a long way. You never knew that you

could make someone's day by even just saying hello and asking them how they were doing. Even though Atarah was happy, Anagé could tell her mother was tired. She had

seen lines of stress on her face. All that afternoon and evening, Atarah was focused on the kind negotiation the lady said all morning, while she was washing dishes. The

hours didn't seem to feel as long as before, and the food at dinner break seemed to taste better than usual. That night, Atarah and her daughters returned to the motel and

the lady smiled at them again they walked in. Even though the motel they were staying at wasn't the best spot in the world, it was better than lying on a mat in a homeless

shelter, and a hundred times better than sleeping in an alley outside. Two weeks later, Atarah received another paycheck, and then the cycle continued. Spring turned to

summer, and each day seemed to spill into the next like a continuous pouring of water between cups. Michaela was learning to communicate, and sometimes Anagé would try

to teach her how to write in human language, but Michaela was still just a baby and didn't pay attention well. As the days got hotter, the more people wanted to come in for a

drink at the bar. For a period of time, there seemed to be a lot more cups to wash than plates. Spending a lot of time scrubbing and washing caused Atarah's hands to ache,

mostly from nerve pain.

* * *

One day, Atarah had just come in to work, when Bruce entered.

"Hey, Eric called out sick, so I need your help," said Bruce.

Eric was the guy up front who fixed the drinks.

"So, I need you to step in for a few days or so until he recovers. I'll be in the back washing dishes for you. But you do this for me and I'll pay you double on payday by an

extra hundred, deal?" asked Bruce.

Atarah nodded. She could do that. How hard would it be? And, she'd be getting an extra hundred. She could get some new clothes for her and her children. So, Atarah went

out to the front, and began pouring the drinks. Most of the people that wanted a drink from the bar were men, but there were a few women too. Sometimes the men would

talk to Atarah, hint to her that they found her attractive, and asked if she was getting paid enough. Atarah chatted with some of the men, but of course she kept things

professional.

One evening, just as she was getting ready to go on break, a well-dressed man in a black suit walked in and sat at the bar. He looked intently at Atarah.

"Would you like a drink sir?" asked Atarah.

"Yes," said the man, still looking at her. "Yes I would."

"What kind?" asked Atarah.

"Regular beer is fine," said the man.

Atarah filled his glass and handed it to him.

"Thanks," said the man. He sipped his beer. After he finished, he gave her a nice tip, tipped his hat at her, and then straightened the jacket of his suit as he walked out.

The next day, the well-dressed man came back for another beer. He spoke to Atarah politely, and she smiled and spoke politely and nicely back. This went on for a week, until

one night, closing time arrived, and the man walked in.

"Hey buddy, it's closing time," said Bruce. "You gotta go."

"Just a few minutes," said the man. "I'd like to speak to the lady who's been serving my drink for the past week."

"Oh, why?" asked Bruce. "Has she done something wrong?"

"No," said the man. "I just want to see her."

"Atarah, some man wants you!" Bruce said, yelling into the back.

Atarah knew exactly who it was.

"Stay here," she said to Anagé and Michaela, and she walked out front. Sur enough, it was the same well-dressed man who came in for a drink every day.

"Hello," said the man.

"Hello," said Atarah.

"Why don't you have a seat?" asked the man.

Atarah slowly sat down.

"I'd like to talk to you briefly," said the man. "I won't take too much of your time, I know you're tired, but I just want to say some things. First of all, my name is Timothy, but

you can call me Tim," said Tim. "What's your name?"

Atarah told him her name.

"That's a nice name," said Tim. He coughed. "So, Atarah, while I've been here for the past week or so, I couldn't help but notice how tired and sad you look. Are you?"

Atarah shrugged her shoulders and looked away, signaling she didn't really want to talk about it.

"You are having a rough time," said Tim. "I can tell. Life has probably been a pain in the ass and you're still trying to figure out how to make things right."

Atarah wondered where this man was getting at.

"I'm a secretary to a CEO who runs an electricity company that powers this city. You can imagine that I make a lot of money. In fact, I make so much, I just happen to live in

a nice house on the beach," said Tim.

Atarah wasn't sure what to make of Mr. Tim.

"Perhaps next week, on your day off, you'll be able to come with me to go see it. We can meet here outside at five o' clock in the evening and I'll be pulled up in my car," said

Tim.

Atarah was surprised. She barely knew this man and he was already asking her out to go see his fancy house!

"We can have dinner," said Tim.

Atarah didn't really know what to think, and she told him she had children.

"You have children? Well, bring them! They're welcome too!" exclaimed Tim.

Atarah told Tim that she would think about it.

"Alright," said Tim. "But I hope you'll be here."

Tim got up, and then left the restaurant, leaving Atarah to her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Atarah thought it a bit strange how eager Time was to have her out to his place. Was he even telling the truth? She hoped he was. The week went by slow. Payday

came and Atarah got her extra hundred with $348. Instead of using the money to go to the motel to pay for the night, Atarah took her daughters to the store where

she got them a new dress, new pair of pants, something to wear through the winter, and a pair of shoes. Seeing her daughters in new clothing made her happy.

Anagé pointed to the clothes, then to her mother, asking if she was going to get something for herself. Atarah thought. Should she? She should, if she was going to

go see Tim tomorrow. So, she made up her mind after all to see if he was truthful to his word. She got a nice- looking dress for herself, grabbed a pair of shoes from

the pile, and she still had just enough for a nice fake-gold plastic necklace. They all still looked a bit homely looking, because of their unruly hair, but they had new

clothes.

* * *

On Sunday, Atarah and her daughters went and stood in front of the restaurant. She had already told them about Tim and how he had invited them to dinner. She

told them to mind their manners, and Anagé understood, and so did Michaela even though she was a baby. Around five o' clock, a shiny black car pulled up, and the

driver side opened up, it was Timothy. Anagé widened her eyes in surprise. Tim removed his sunglasses and stepped toward them in the setting sun.

"Hello Atarah," he said with a smile, and he looked at Anagé and Michaela.

"These are your daughters?" he asked.

Atarah smiled and said yes.

"Lovely children," said Tim. "They take after their mother."

Atarah blushed slightly.

Tim gestured towards his car. "Shall we?"

Atarah sighed. There was no turning back now. Time opened the passenger side and let Atarah get in. then he opened the back seat and let Anagé climb in, and then

he lifted Michaela in.

"Sorry, no car seat," said Tim. "I'll drive slower."

Inside the car, Atarah, Anagé, and Michaela were amazed. The seats were leather and black, with mats at their feet. The stereo and dashboard was polished and

smooth, and the wheel had strips of wood around it. it was a very nice, very clean, very smooth vehicle. Tim put it in drive, and they headed off towards the ocean

front. When they arrived, Atarah could see the green-blue, and gray water, with a few shacks and houses on the shore line, and then she saw Tim's house, standing

out like a sore thumb from all the other houses, because his house was a big two-story thing, with balcony lights, cobble stone patio leading up to the front and back

door, and two palm tree's stood in the front on either side.

"Like it, don't you?" asked Tim, seeing Atarah's expression as they pulled up front to the house. "Just wait until you see the inside."

Tim stopped the car, got out, and let Atarah and the girls get out. The smell of sand, and ocean greeted them. They walked up the cobble stone walkway to the white

front door and Tim unlocked it. Inside the house, they stood in a big foyer, and Atarah, Anagé and Michaela were amazed that the house was bigger inside than

outside. There were decoration pictures on the wall, and real flowers in a crystal vase sitting on a glass table.

"Please, take off your shoes," said Tim. "I want you to feel comfortable. Also, I like to keep my white floors as clean as possible." He chuckled.

They all took off their shoes and Tim put them near the door.

"Now, let me show you around," said Tim. "As you can see where we are standing, this is the foyer. Nice isn't it?"

Atarah and her daughters nodded.

Then, Tim showed them the living room. It had a white carpet, and gray couches. On the wooden stand was a flat screen TV and a wide shelf full of DVD collections.

Within the wooden TV stand, there was a heater that had fake flames to appear when turned on. Next, he showed them his office where he did his other work.

"Nothing much about an office, because well, it's an office," said Tim with a chuckle.

The kitchen was nice, it had a wooden floor, granite counter tops with silver-lined sinks. The stove was just a regular gas stove with four burners. The fridge was

silver like the sinks. In the middle of the kitchen was an island bar table. It was also meant as an area to make alcoholic drinks. Then, there was the dining room,

with a wooden table, with nice wooden chairs and red velvet place mats, and overhead, a crystal chandelier. Upstairs, there were three bathrooms, as well as the

bathroom downstairs. The bedrooms upstairs had a bed of course, with dressers, closet, and a nice size window. Lastly was the master bedroom where Tim slept. A

queen-sized bed with dressers, TV, mirror, and a very spacious closet. The bathroom had a jacuzzi, and a sliding glass door shower. After viewing the whole house,

they headed back downstairs.

"Now, I had a cook and cleaner, but she quit on me after only a few months, and I haven't been able to find another since. So, my apologies, I did not make dinner

myself, but I ordered from a caterer who should be here soon," said Tim.

They sat in the living room and talked. Mostly Tim talked, and Atarah and her daughters listened. At last, the door bell rang, and Tim jumped to the door, the caterer

handed him the food, Tim paid, and then the caterer left. Tim brought the covered containers of food to the counter.

"Well, here it is," he said.

After they washed their hands, they sat down to the food. It was some sort of grilled fish with hollandaise sauce, steamed spinach and potatoes. Tim brought out a

bottle of champagne and filled his and Atarah's wine glasses. He gave juice boxes to Anagé and Michaela. It was silent for a minute as they ate, then Tim talked

again.

"So, Atarah, what happened to your husband?" he asked.

Atarah swallowed and then the words appeared above her head.

"Dead," she said.

"Oh," said Tim, a sad expression appearing on his face. "How did he die?"

"Aku minions," said Atarah.

"Wow," said Tim. "That's rough."

Atarah nodded.

"I've never been married but I had a girlfriend, we broke up though because I found out she was secretly seeing someone else behind my back," said Tim. "Oh well I

guess."

Atarah patted his arm with an understanding look on her face. Tim returned the smile, and then they all continued to eat.

* * *

After they ate, they had some strawberry cake for dessert, while Tim talked on and on about his life and what he did. He asked Atarah a few more questions about

her life which she answered, and he talked to Anagé and Michaela. As they talked, they also watched TV some as well. Before they knew it, it was eight o' clock. Tim

helped Atarah and her daughters back into his car, and they drove away. He dropped them back off to the restaurant out front, and Atarah thanked him for the

evening.

"See you later, have a great night!" said Tim, and he drove off.

Everyday, for a week after the dinner, Tim came in for a drink. Atarah spoke to him and they talked sometimes. But it was always near or after closing time. For a few

weeks this went on.

"That man seems to have taken a liking to you," said Bruce. "Maybe he wants you more than a friend."

Atarah had figured that, and she knew that more than likely the case, but she herself wasn't ready for any romance right now, especially after just losing her

husband. One week, Tim didn't come at all, and Atarah wondered and didn't wonder where he was at the same time. She liked Tim as a friend, that she was sure of,

but she just couldn't see him in a romantic way with her. There wasn't anything wrong with the man thus far, but the only feelings she had for him was compassion

and friendship. The next week Tim showed up and he apologized.

"I had to go on a business trip," said Tim as he sipped his beer. "Perhaps I should have told you."

"It's okay," said Atarah.

After Tim finished his first glass, Atarah filled him another.

"Now, there's something I want to tell you when you get on your break in a few minutes, and you may want to have a glass of something to drink when I do tell you,"

said Tim.

A question mark appeared over Atarah's head.

"All will be explained shortly," said Tim.

 **Author's note: Oh boy, I wonder what Tim has to tell Atarah? Guess we'll have to tune in next Friday won't we? This story is moving along and I**

 **thank all that have liked, viewed, reviewed, and followed thus far. Sometimes I feel like giving up, but you know, as they always say, never stop,**

 **because you may never know who's cheering you on. I have a huge test tomorrow and I'm hella anxious, bad headache, stomach ache, etc. I'm**

 **taking my interest exam for surgical technician school. If I pass, I'll get accepted into the school hopefully. I'm lucky I even have time to write right**

 **now. I still have to edit my fantasy novel manuscript so I can send that bad boy off to a publisher. Who knows when I'll get to that….**

* * *

 **P.S. To the guest who mentioned something about weird spacing in my story, I'm not sure about what you mean. Maybe sometimes I accidently hit**

 **too far when pressing enter, I don't know. When I submit a document on Document Manager, the text is displayed bunched and close together in the**

 **editing page despite me already double spacing in Microsoft Word. I have to space it out again otherwise you would be reading a story with**

 **paragraphs that make your eyes hurt, which would turn viewers away from the story. I also like to separate paragraphs into even sections to let**

 **readers know that a scene has changed, and that I'm also giving a break in between so that again, your eyes won't hurt and you won't miss a word.**

 **I hope this explanation helps.**

 **Makayla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Greetings. Sorry for the long wait, but I have been increasingly busy these past couple of weeks with so much school work and tests,**

 **there was no time for uploading. Add in a dash of a depression episode, and there you go, a long hiatus. To make up for those who have been**

 **following this story so far, I will upload another chapter either this Friday or Saturday, depending how I feel, that way, you will have two chapters to**

 **hold you over until the following week. Again, sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy what is in store for this chapter!**

* * *

~Chapter 6~

Atarah wondered what could be so crazy that she needed a drink. But she fixed herself a small glass of beer anyway and sat with Tim at the table. Anagé and

Michaela were in the back eating dinner and Anagé was feeding her.

"Now," said Tim. "I know this will seem crazy, very crazy. But I think it will be the best."

Atarah sipped her beer, awaiting the answer.

"I've been thinking, considering your circumstances, how would you like to come live with me, you and your daughters?" Tim asked.

Atarah raised her eyebrows in surprise.

" _Live_ live, you know, I mean, you and me together," said Tim. "Will you marry me?"

Atarah nearly choked on her beer.

"Yes," said Tim. "Not for love, but for security for you and your children. Like I said, I know it's odd, but it only has to be for support. If anything happens to me, all

my allowances and fortunes would go to you. You will have a real home to live in, a car to drive, you can even quit this job here as a dishwasher if you wanted. You

will have all you need. If you do need anything, I will get it for you."

Atarah just sat there in shock, staring at the glass in her hand. She didn't know what to say! She took another sip of beer in her mouth and swished it around in her

mouth before swallowing. Part of her wanted to burst out laughing. Here she was, sitting in a restaurant, drinking beer while being asked to marry a man she'd only

known for a month or so.

"I… I don't…" Atarah attempted to say some words.

"Just think about it," said Tim. "I'll understand if you say no, but I just thought, you know, with the way things are, you could consider. But…take your time. Have a

good evening." He got up from the table and left.

After the talk, Atarah just sat there, finishing the rest of her beer. Did that just happen? Or was she dreaming? Tim had just offered her a marriage of convenience.

She either had to tell him yes or no. but Atarah didn't know how to feel. Tim did have a point though. Did she really want to spend the rest of her days scraping by as

a dishwasher, sleeping in an old motel? She thought about her daughters. With more money she could send Anagé to school, and Michaela when she was old enough.

Atarah needed to make a decision. Could she trust Tim? Would he really take care of her? The only way she would know if she married him and got to know him

closer.

Another month passed before Atarah said anything. When she told him yes, Tim smiled at her.

"But are you sure?" Tim asked. "I want to make sure you are comfortable."

"I'm sure," said Atarah.

"Great," said Tim. "Don't worry, we'll have a good life together."

Atarah nodded, her mind elsewhere. Well, she was in it now. This would either all turn out really good, or very bad.

* * *

On August the fifth, at one in the afternoon, Anagé sat with her baby sister to watch her mother marry a man she had only know for a month or two. She found it so

bizarre yet fascinating, sitting there in a chair with a bow in her hair, and Michaela too. The "wedding" only lasted for about five minutes, because it was a justice of

peace wedding.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the man.

And, just like that, it was done. The car ride back to Tim's house was mostly silent, and when they pulled up, Tim helped them all out of the car as usual. Inside the

house, they all took off their shoes.

"Well, time to get changed into some comfortable clothes," said Tim. He and Atarah and her daughters headed upstairs.

Atarah changed her daughters into lounging clothes first, then she changed into her clothes. She changed in the closet while Tim changed in the bedroom. Atarah

looked at herself in the mirror. The clothing she and her daughters currently wore was nice, nicer and prettier than anything she had ever worn before. Courtesy of

Tim, who was so kind and generous. Tim stepped up next to her beside the mirror and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," said Atarah.

"Oh, I meant to tell you, some buddies of mine are coming over. Just like a half marriage celebration, half hanging out kind of thing," said Tim. Atarah nodded.

They headed back downstairs, and Anagé came down with Michaela, holding her younger sister's hand helping her downstairs. Anagé and Michaela were wearing

matching purple dresses with gray shoes and white ribbons.

"I thought they would look cute matching," Tim had told Atarah when he first showed her the outfits. And that her daughters did.

Soon, Tim's friends arrived for the party, carrying food in their hands. Tim introduced them to Atarah and her daughters, then they ate.

"Now that you have a wife, you don't have to worry about too much cooking and cleaning!" exclaimed one of Tim's friends.

"Maybe, but I am looking into a housekeeper and cook," said Tim.

"Well, looks like someone is going to be very pampered," said the other friend.

Atarah smiled and didn't say anything. Tim chuckled.

After they ate, they all sat around talking, drinking beers and playing cards.

"I hope you are happy with our friend," said one of Tim's friends.

"I hope so too," replied Atarah.

Atarah wondered what the future would hold, now that she was married to Tim. Things would have to get better, right? And since she only saw Tim as a good friend,

or a brother, she wondered how things would be if they went out together. She wasn't doing this for herself, she thought. She was doing it for her daughters. She

wanted to give them a nice place to stay, nice clothes, and nourishing food to eat. That evening, when Tim's friends left, and they all got ready for bed, Tim came and

sat next to her on the couch.

"I know this may be difficult for you," said Tim. "But, just know, you don't have to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I understand," said Atarah.

A little later, Atarah went to go check on her daughters in bed. Anagé and Michaela were much wide awake. Atarah put her arm around her daughters and smiled.

"Don't worry," she told them.

"Do we live here now?" asked Anagé.

"Yes," said Atarah. "This is our new home."

"Is Mr. Tim our dad now?" asked Anagé.

"Well," said Atarah. "I'll leave that totally up to you now. You can call him Mr. Tim or you can call him dad if you're comfortable."

Anagé nodded, she understood. She didn't know if she could call him dad just yet, seeing as she was still grieving over her biological father, and she felt so sorry for

her little sister Michaela, who would never know her real father. Atarah kissed her daughters, and she pulled the covers over them, then she left the room and shut

the door. It had been a long day. In the master bedroom, Tim was laughing at the TV. Atarah went into the other guest room and crawled into bed. She laid there for

a while, wondering where life was going to take her now that she was married to this rich man who lived in a house on the beach. at around eight o' clock the next

morning, she woke up to Tim knocking on her door. Atarah rubbed her eyes, got out of bed, and opened the door.

"Good morning, I'm so sorry," Tim began. "But I was wondering if you could make some breakfast for me before I leave off to go to work? Normally, I have to be at

work at seven, but I put my hours down to come in a little later so I could make sure you and the girls are settled," said Tim. "So, can you?"

"Yes," said Atarah.

"Great," said Tim, smiling. Then he left her to get dressed.

* * *

In the kitchen, Atarah began to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. It felt a bit strange, since she had been out of cooking for so long, and she felt a bit homesick of

her old life for a few minutes. The smell of delicious breakfast cooking woke up Anagé and Michaela, and together, they came down the stairs, Anagé holding

Michaela's hand. Atarah greeted her daughters, and served them breakfast. Tim joined them and they all ate together, looking like a family.

"Well, there's no honeymoon, but how about I take you and the girls on a trip," said Tim. "We can go to Disneyland."

Atarah nodded and smiled. The next day, Tim went back to work on his normal time, and Atarah got up at seven to make him a quick breakfast. Tim promised he

would look into getting a housekeeper and cook. After Tim ate, he left for work, and not long after, Anagé and Michaela woke up. Atarah ate with her daughters, and

then, she took Anagé to school. Anagé felt shy, surrounded by new people, most of them human faces, not too many otherworldly species like her. She missed Sarah,

and wondered if she was doing ok. It felt strange to go to school after being out the classroom for so long. At lunch, Anagé was sitting by herself until a young girl

came over and introduced herself. Anagé introduced herself. The girl's name was Katie, and just like Anagé, her father was dead, and her and her mother were

struggling in an old two-room apartment living on eight dollars an hour. Katie did not have a brother or sister, she was an only child. By the end of lunch, Anagé had

told the whole story of what happened to her and her sister, and her mother, and her father. Katie was very sad to hear it all.

"My daddy died of a sickness," said Katie.

After lunch, Anagé said goodbye to her new friend and continued on her first day. School ended at three, and Atarah showed with Michaela in her arms to pick up

Anagé. She said hello to her mother and little sister and told about her first day and new friend. An hour later, time came home and asked them how their day was.

Atarah cooked dinner at five, and they ate it while talking about the day. Then, they sat around watching TV and talking until it was time for shower and bed. A few

weeks passed, fall was here, Michaela was two years old. Tim got a housekeeper, a woman named Emily who was very friendly to Tim, Atarah, and the girls. Tim took

Atarah, Anagé, and Michaela to Disneyland like he promised. They all rode some rides, and there were of course the baby rides for Michaela. She and Anagé got

Mickey mouse ears, and they also got T-shirts and souvenir cups at the shop. They even went to go see the World Of Color show. Atarah was happy. Not so much for

herself, but for her daughters. Even though she didn't love Tim romantically, it sure felt great to be taken care of. As long as everything was alright, Atarah had a

peace of mind. As long as everything was alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Okay, because I didn't keep my word, there will two chapters to make up for a whole week missed, today and tomorrow. I am sorry, I**

 **was feeling a little ill these past couple days, and just didn't feel like writing. I need to get off my lazy behind and get back into the swing of things.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

~Chapter 7~

One year passed, life seemed almost too peaceful. Atarah had settled herself into the role of a rich man's housewife. Michaela and Anagé were happy, at least Atarah

hoped they were. Anagé was doing well in school, and she and Katie sometimes hung out together after school at the house. Anagé was now nine, Michaela was

three. Atarah was thirty-three years old. Tim was thirty-eight. Atarah spent most of her time in the house talking to Emily, the housekeeper and cook, helping her

with the work, or watching TV. Every weekend, Tim would take her and the girls out to go have some fun, and sometimes in the summer days they just went right to

the beach where they lived to cool off in the water. In this frame of time, in this world of Aku, it seemed impossible one could live happily and comfortably. Survival

was key, and especially for Atarah, who had grown up wondering where her next meal was coming from, now she didn't have to worry about it, when she was with

Tim. But, to tell the truth, she was so used to being dependent on herself, and her daughters, she sometimes didn't know when to let someone else take of her for a

change. One time, she and Tim had gone shopping for clothes, and Tim pulled out this black low-cut dress that he thought would look nice on her. Atarah saw the

near two-hundred- dollar price tag and told him it was alright, she didn't really need a dress like that. Tim told her that he wanted her to have this nice dress. Atarah

finally gave in, and Tim bought her the dress, along with a pair of $150 black leather high heels, and a set of pearls. This had been over a couple months ago. Tim

may have been rich, with a fancy car, a house on the beach, and a maid to do all the cooking and cleaning, but things like that come a dime a dozen, and it could all

be lost in a minute.

* * *

One evening in late spring, Atarah went into the master bedroom to ask Tim something, when she saw him leaning over the sink in the bathroom, holding a cloth

over his nose. He tipped his head back and sighed, then leaned forward again. A question mark and a worried face appeared over Atarah's head.

Tim saw her in the mirror and turned around.

"I'm alright," said Tim. "It's just a nosebleed."

Tim placed the cloth back on his nose to hold it there, blood was still coming out.

"Let me get you an ice pack," said Atarah, and she left to go downstairs. She returned in a minute with the cold compress and handed it to Tim.

"Thank you," he said, removing the bloody cloth from his nose and placing the cold compress on it.

Atarah took the bloody cloth and rinsed it out in the sink with cold water. With the cold compress, the bleeding was finally stopping, and Tim felt much better.

"Thank goodness its stopped," said Tim. "I was afraid I would have to go to the ER and get packed, or worse, cauterized."

Atarah placed a comforting hand on his back. Nosebleeds were scary. She had had one before when she was a child, she had gotten into a fight out in a field with a

girl, and the girl had punched Atarah in the face. With her nose dripping like a broken faucet, Atarah had begun hitting the girl back, and she had won the fight. The

girl never messed with Atarah again.

"I'm glad you don't," said Atarah to Tim. He nodded at her knowingly.

A few days after the nosebleed, Atarah was at home, playing with Michaela, when Tim came home earlier than usual.

"You're home early!" said Emily, taking the words right of Atarah's mouth.

"I don't feel well," said Tim. He hung up his car keys, and went over to give Atarah a hug, and he picked up Michaela and gave her a hug and a smooch on the cheek.

"What is wrong?" asked Atarah.

Tim shrugged. "I don't know. One minute I'm feeling fine, and then the next I just feel…bone tired. I don't what's wrong with me." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Could be an early summer cold coming on," said Emily.

"Maybe," said Tim. "Well, I'm home now, guess I can lie in bed and see if that helps."

Tim went upstairs to the master bedroom, changed his clothes, and laid down in bed. Emily made a cup of citrus tea and Atarah brought it up to him.

"Thank you," said Tim. He drank his tea, then went to sleep. Close to seven PM, he woke up, ate a little bit, used the bathroom, then went back to sleep. He slept for

mostly the rest of the night. In the morning Atarah took his temperature and discovered he had a low- grade fever. Tim called out from work, telling his boss he was

sick, and he simply told him to rest up and get better. Tim rested for the rest of the week, and all through the weekend, and then he felt better, but not a hundred

percent. Summer arrived. The days got hotter. School was out for Anagé, and they all played together like a family. One particular hot day, Tim came walking into the

kitchen wearing a long sleeve shirt. Atarah put down the book she was reading when she noticed.

"Long sleeves in the summer?" she asked.

"I'm a little chilly," Tim lied.

Atarah didn't buy what Tim said, but she let him be. The following day, she had caught him outside with his shirt off, hosing down his car and saw a purple-blue

bruise on his left arm. Atarah was shocked to see it. when Tim cut the water off and turned around and saw her, she asked him a question.

"Are you alright? What happened?" she asked.

"I'm alright," said Tim, rubbing the bruise. "I bumped into something at work."

Tim was telling the truth, mostly. He did bump into something at work, but it wasn't a significantly hard bump, meaning the force shouldn't have been enough to

create a bruise, but it did. Atarah was getting really worried for Tim. He seemed to be ill, but with what?

* * *

On August the fifth, she got her answer. That afternoon after swimming, Tim, Anagé, and Michaela were in the kitchen making chocolate muffins. Tim sniffed, and

then he felt a trickle from his left nostril. He wiped and saw that it was blood. He was having another nosebleed. Anagé gasped, and Michaela just stared wide-eyed.

"Is everything okay?" asked Atarah, coming into the kitchen. Then she saw. She grabbed a paper towel and quickly pressed it to Tim's nose.

"Thank you," he said. He sat down and pinched his nose shut with the paper towel. Soon, that paper towel began to get drenched. Atarah handed him another one.

After ten minutes, he had gone through at least three.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital," said Emily.

Tim nodded agreeably. He had had long nosebleed before, and when they lasted over ten minutes, usually it wasn't a good sign, and he was starting to feel light-

headed. Another five minutes passed, and Tim got up to grab his car keys. He, and Atarah got in, and drove to the hospital, leaving Anagé and Michaela home with

Emily. At the hospital, Tim was seated in the waiting room, holding a piece of gauze to his nose. Eventually he was called back and a doctor came to look at him. He

asked Tim how long the nosebleed was going on, asked him if he had been feeling ill prior to the nosebleed, and if he had nosebleeds before. Tim told him yes, he

had to all the questions, and the doctor looked at Tim's medical history. When he read over it, the doctor crinkled his eyebrows in worry.

"What is it?" asked Tim.

"Along with these nosebleeds and feeling extreme illness and fatigue in your medical history, have you also noticed pinprick bruising and body pain?" The doctor said,

reading down.

"Yes," said Tim, getting worried.

"Then I would like for you to go down to the lab and get blood work done," said the doctor.

"You don't think it's…" Tim trailed off.

"Possibly," said the doctor. "But I just want to make sure."

Afterwards, Tim and Atarah left the room, and Atarah confronted him in the hall.

"What's going on? What did the doctor mean when he said possible to your question?" asked Atarah.

Tim sighed deeply, and closed his eyes, before opening them and looking at Atarah wearingly.

"I have acute lymphoblastic leukemia," said Tim.

The words hit Atarah like a brick. She looked up at Tim with a worried face.

"It's a form of cancer, I've had since I was a teenager. About five years ago, I went into remission, and I thought I was well on my way to being fully cured…until

now," said Tim.

Atarah couldn't believe it. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Tim sighed again. "Because I thought…well, I figured since I hadn't suffered for such a long time, I wouldn't have to worry about it. I wanted to make sure you and

the girls were alright. I thought, maybe if I told you I was really sick, you wouldn't even ponder the thought of marrying me, since there is such a high chance I could

die."

Atarah blinked, trying to get her thoughts together. She swallowed.

"Do you think you're going to die?" she asked.

Tim read the words above her head from her antennas, then down to the floor, and then he looked back up at her.

"Maybe," he said.

Atarah wasn't sure what to say or think. So, she only did one thing. She gave Tim a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. After a minute or so,

they headed off to the lab, so he could get blood drawn.

* * *

 **Author's note: And things are beginning to get sad again. Seems only too good to be true for poor Atarah, huh? See you tomorrow, grab your**

 **Kleenex for next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Three days passed, and Tim's blood test results came back.

"Well," said the doctor. "I'm afraid our hunches were correct. The cancer is back, and it's stronger than ever."

Tim felt that the world around him was about to fall down. He couldn't believe this was happening, not now, not when everything was going alright. Atarah grabbed

his hand and squeezed if comfortably.

"I'm also sorry to say that the way things are progressing now, there is a lower chance of your surviving," said the doctor. "We could try chemo, but at this point like I

said before everything has progressed so much since last time you may only get one to five years. There is also blood transfusions to control your platelet levels, but

there is a risk of infection."

"So, this is it, huh?" Tim said, looking down at his feet. "This is the final stretch for me."

"Most likely," said the doctor. "But, we're leaving the choice up to you. We can try chemo or blood transfusions again, or, we can leave you in peace."

Tim looked over at Atarah, who stared back at him with worried and saddened eyes, and then he thought about her, he thought about Michaela and Anagé, and then

he thought about himself. He had gotten through things the first time around, there was no reason why he couldn't try a second time around.

"Let's try treatment again," said Tim. "And if I die… then I die." He turned to face Atarah. "If anything happens to me… all my expenses and ownings, it will all be

given to you. You will be covered."

"Really?" asked Atarah.

"Really," said Tim. "When we get home, I'll even pull everything up for you on my account so you can see it."

"I'll schedule you an appointment in oncology so you can discuss things with her and get started about which form of treatment you plan to do, and other things,"

said the doctor.

"Thank you," said Tim, soberly.

* * *

It was a quiet ride home from the hospital. When they got home, Tim just hung up his keys and sat down on the couch, with his head down.

"Everything alright?" Emily asked, walking in, holding a towel.

Atarah just shook her head no. She then looked to see Tim crying. One hand was over his face, but it was evident that he was crying. Atarah sat next to him and held

him. Later that night, at bedtime, Atarah came into her daughters bedroom to talk to them.

"Is it true mommy? Is Mr. Tim going to die?" asked Anagé.

"We're not a hundred percent sure, but it's likely," said Atarah.

"Die?" said Michaela in her little baby voice.

"What will happen if he does mommy?" asked Anagé.

"We will be on our own again," said Atarah soberly. She hoped that wouldn't happen, but things looked like it would be going down that road. September arrived, and

Tim started his chemo again. Atarah went with him and held his hand as the machine pumped the chemicals into his veins. Afterwards, they went along with their

day. After three weeks of chemo, there didn't seem to be much change. Tim had another nosebleed attack at work, and he had to go get cauterized, which Tim had

dreaded. The process hurt like hell. The inside of his nose felt raw and sore, and it was very irritating to breath. Tim then had his first blood transfusion, and he hoped

it would last. October came, still not much of a change. Tim began to come home from work more tired than usual. For Christmas, Tim took Atarah and the girls down

to a festival and they saw a play about elves. On January twelve, everything went downhill. Atarah and her daughters had come home from shopping at the store

when they saw a note on kitchen counter. It was from Emily, and it read: "Took Tim to the hospital, he took a turn for the worse!"

Atarah took the other car and rushed to the hospital. They went into the emergency section and went to where Tim was. He was lying in a hospital bed looking pale,

he had an IV, heart monitor, and a breathing tube in.

"What happened?" Atarah asked.

"One minute we were talking, sitting on the couch at home, next minute, he just started feeling ill, and when I touched him he felt burning up hot! And then he

started having a seizure!" said Emily.

Atarah walked over to the hospital bed and sat at the edge of it next to Tim. She grabbed his hand. Tim slowly opened his eyes.

"Atarah," he said weakly. "You're here."

Atarah nodded and a crying face appeared above her head.

"It's time," said Tim. "Nothing's working, I'm going to be out of here pretty soon."

Atarah couldn't say anything.

"When you get back to the house, go look in the top drawer. There's something in there that will help you get started for all you need with my savings," said Tim.

The doctor came in later, to check on Tim and his vitals, which were below normal.

"It's just as I feared," he said. "Things are progressing more quickly than we thought, since this time the cancer has come back with a vengeance. Chemo hasn't

worked much, except stop your pain, and the blood transfusions have caused an infection, as we see now. Tim is very weak right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he

didn't make four weeks."

Atarah swallowed her tears. So, this was it? What would happen then? She couldn't imagine things going back to the way it used to be, but it appeared to be so. A

week passed. Tim was released from the hospital, but he was still very weak and he did not go to work. He stayed under care of Emily and Atarah at home, and a

nurse came by to see him.

"Take me off of chemo," said Tim. "Things aren't working. No more blood transfusions or anything."

So, that was that. Tim's friends came by to see him, his boss, his co-workers, other family members. Tim didn't want to die, but he didn't want to suffer anymore. He

was thirty-nine, so he felt he had lived pretty reasonably. He didn't have any biological children of his own, but it didn't matter since he considered Michaela and

Anagé his daughters. Not long after everyone Tim knew came to visit him, he spiked another fever and had another seizure. Atarah took him to the hospital and they

managed to get him stable, but Tim was unconscious, he only woke up to drink water, broth, or just look around the room. At one moment, Atarah thought she heard

him talking about him seeing his dead parents in the window, but it could have just been him mumbling, too weak to talk.

* * *

Tim passed away on February twenty-one, at 11:00 AM. His last words to Atarah and her daughters were to "Keep hope, and stay joyful." Atarah was numb as she

drove home. She wasn't even sure if she was truly paying attention to the road. When she arrived inside the house, she just sat at the kitchen table with her

daughters, and Emily. Just like that, she had lost another husband. Atarah thought that everything was going to be okay. Looks like to her, it wasn't.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry if this seems like it was so short and rushed. Had some writers block. Told you things are going to get sad. Stay tuned until next**

 **Friday!**


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

A funeral was held for Tim three days later on February 24, at nine in the morning, over a hundred people showed up; Tim's friends, his co-workers, his boss, and all the

other people that had a connection to him. A few people got up to spoke and Atarah and her daughter's did as well. They sat up front the whole time, Atarah sitting next to

Anagé, and Anagé holding Michaela in her lap.

"Tim was nothing short of kindness, charity, and thoughtfulness, during all the time I had known him. Our time together, may have been short, but it's time spent cherished

that matters. I will never forget all that he has done for me and my daughters," said Atarah.

After the funeral, Atarah and her daughters, a few other people, and Emily went to go eat breakfast at a small diner. Atarah ordered pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and

cheese, and wheat toast with butter and jam, but despite all that she ordered she wasn't feeling all that hungry. She took a few bites of her pancakes and eggs and just sat

there with the fork in her hand. When you're sad or depressed, you don't feel like eating. Atarah knew this, because, after her first husband, William died, she barely ate for a

week. She didn't even pay it any attention when Michaela reached over with her little hands and took a piece of toast off her plate.

"Don't steal mommy's food!" Anagé said to Michaela.

"Leave your sister alone," said Atarah to her eldest daughter.

Anagé looked at her mother and didn't say anything. She knew times would probably get rough again, after all, she had lost her father figure. For a young girl almost ten

years old, everything about her was changing, the way she looked, and how she thought and talked. Already, she was taking the shape of her mother's profile, shining,

bright, eyes, waist length hair, and nose. Even though she had no visible shapes and curves yet, her body was lean and well-proportioned, and she appeared tall. Even

Michaela, now almost four years old, seemed like such a big girl. After breakfast, they all returned to the house, and then everyone talked for like half an hour or so, then

left. Emily ventured to stay to make sure Atarah and her daughters were well-looked after, but Atarah said she was fine.

"Well, if you need me, you know how to text," said Emily. Atarah nodded.

* * *

Once Emily left, the house seemed very big, quiet and empty. Atarah could hear the air from the A/C vents blowing out past her. From time to time, she could hear Michaela

and Anagé upstairs in their room playing, but that was it. She got a cup of coffee and sipped it slowly, while staring out the window, thinking. Afterwards, she decided to lie

down and take a little nap. When she woke up, she was hungry from not eating breakfast, so she got up and made a quick meal for herself and her daughter's. _Curse Aku._

Thought Atarah to herself. _Curse him and all the evil-minded minions who follow him._ Atarah tossed and turned that night. She finally drifted off at around one AM, only to be

awoken at six. She laid there until seven, and then Emily came in to fix them breakfast and start housework. A week passed, and Atarah called Emily over to sit and talk on

Saturday.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily.

"I want to leave this place," began Atarah. "This house and this city."

"I see," said Emily. "That's understandable. With this big house and you not married anymore."

Atarah nodded.

"Where will you go if you leave?" asked Emily.

Atarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps I could help you find a suitable place for you and your daughters," said Emily. "Believe it or not, there are some good, small, comfortable places to live in this Aku-

infested world."

Atarah slightly smiled. "Yes, I do find that hard to believe."

"So, I can help you start looking right now if you wish?" asked Emily.

"Perhaps next week," said Atarah. "I still need time to think."

"Very well," said Emily. "I will let you think."

After Emily left, Atarah did think. She wanted a simple one level house, like the shack she, her daughters, and her husband William had lived back in the old days. A nice

kitchen, a bathroom, a room for her, and a room for her daughters. Another week passed, and Atarah had made her mind up. She wanted to leave this house and downsize.

"Alright," said Emily. "I'll help you. Let's go look at some houses."

Atarah and her daughters rode with Emily in the car out of the city to neighborhoods to look. They saw small houses that were two stories, but small, and they saw houses

that were one-story, but looked kind of big. Atarah wanted a house of what she had in mind. After a morning of looking at houses and the inside of them, they returned back

to the city a grabbed some hamburgers to eat for lunch. A few days later, they went looking for houses again, in a different neighborhood, where people had a lot of trees in

the front yard, regular trees, pine trees, fruit trees, nut trees, you name it. It was too much tree for Atarah, so she didn't choose any houses from that neighborhood. Two

days later, Atarah was sitting at the table at home, when Emily walked up to her and placed a picture in front of her. In the picture was a light blue one level house, just like

Atarah wanted, and all around was green meadow grass, the area nearly similar to her old house when William was alive, and there were a few trees around, but not so much

it made it seem like their house was in the middle of a forest or something.

"I thought maybe you and your daughters would like to live in something like this." Suggested Emily. "Not bad, huh?"

Atarah looked even closer at the house in the picture. It didn't look bad at all. It looked like a place to call home.

"Want to go check it out?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said Atarah.

So, again, they all got into the car and went out to go check out the house. When they arrived, they pulled up front and got out. They got to check out the inside and around

back, and Atarah was liking it more and more. She saw a few houses spread out as well, so she knew there were neighbors.

"What do you think?" asked Emily. "Want to talk to the real estate agent about this house?"

"Yes," said Atarah. She was sure. And especially with a house this small, she knew she would have enough money to pay for it, for Tim gave everything he had to her.

* * *

A few days later, Atarah went to go speak with the real estate agent. They discussed everything about the house, the cost, the functions of it, everything. Emily was there to

help Atarah out as well, while Anagé was back at home watching Michaela.

"Are you sure this is the house you want?" The real estate agent asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Atarah.

"Great," said the real estate agent. "It's a nice looking place. Come back next week and we'll discuss payment plans."

"Okay," said Atarah, then she and Emily left.

So, that was that. Atarah and her daughters were going to move. They were going to start afresh, again. And this time, Atarah was determined to make things right.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Atarah and her daughters moved into their new house a week and a half later. Emily helped them get all their stuff moved in, it took all morning and by then they were

hungry for lunch and Michaela ate and then was put down for her nap. Anagé went to go check out her new room. It was smaller than the one she slept in at Tim's big fancy

house on the beach, no doubt, but at least she'd have it to herself. Michaela would have the room across the hall; she was getting to be a big girl now and learning to sleep

on her own, at least with a nightlight. Atarah would sleep in the room closest to the kitchen. There was a regular guest bathroom, and a bathroom in the room where Atarah

slept, so, it wasn't so bad. After they had everything mostly unpacked, Emily wished them good luck.

"I do hope everything turns out for the better," said Emily, with a hand on Atarah's shoulder.

"So do I," said Atarah, looking happy and sad at the same time.

Emily left, and when she was finally gone, Atarah reached down into a box and pulled out a picture of Tim, and Williams, and placed them on the small nightstand in her

bedroom near the window. No matter what kind of love she felt for Tim, whether it had been platonic or romantic, she would always remember the good deeds he had done

for her and her daughters, and as for William, her first beloved, the father of her children, to remember what he stood for and how he helped them survive. By the time

Atarah and her daughters had unpacked all they manage, it was time for dinner. Atarah whipped up a quick stew, and told Anagé and Michaela it was time to eat.

"What are we going to do now mommy?" asked Anagé. "Am I going to go back to school?"

"I don't know," said Atarah. "I have to find a job."

She considered going back to work as a dishwasher at Bruce's, but maybe she could get something working at a hotel.

"If we don't get to go, while you teach Michaela and I?" asked Anagé.

"Maybe," said Atarah.

When Emily came by later on that week to check on them, Atarah told her her feelings.

"I'm not sure what to do," said Atarah. A weary face symbol appeared over her head.

"If you want me to, I could help fund and keep Anagé going to school, and help you to send Michaela too," said Emily.

"That would be great," said Atarah. Then she frowned. How would she then be able to pay Emily back for her deeds?

Emily noticed Atarah's face. "Don't you worry about a thing. You can pay me back by taking care of yourself."

Atarah was amazed at how well Emily had the ability to guess how others were feeling or thinking. She wished she had that ability. Well, she did, only for her daughters it

seemed.

"And as for a job, what would you like to do?" asked Emily.

"Maybe as a laundress in a hotel perhaps," said Atarah.

"Are you sure?" asked Emily. "Those jobs can be a lot of work, and you know you'll be doing more than just laundry."

"It's nothing more than I haven't done already," said Atarah. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's up to you," said Emily. "Anyway, these days, it seems like robots have taken every job on the planet, literally, and then there are Aku's minions."

* * *

Emily and Atarah talked for a little while longer, then she left. Two days later, there was a surprise snowstorm. Anagé and Michaela excitedly looked out their window, then ran

to go wake up their mother. Finally after a while, Atarah allowed them to put on their coats and shoes and gloves and go outside in the snow and fresh air. The snow was so

high, it went up to Anagé's thigh's. For Michaela it was almost up to her waist, and the little girl struggled to pull herself over the heaps of snow and walk through it. What a

lovely surprise snowstorm it was! Anagé and Michaela made a snowman, and Anagé broke off Icicles from the side of the house for her and Michaela to eat. Atarah was a bit

nervous at first to let Michaela go out into such cold weather, for she was barely four year's old, but when she saw how energetic and happy she was, she let her be. They

played outside for two hours, then Atarah took them inside to change clothes and get warm. Anagé and Michaela sat in front of the TV and drank hot chocolate. Later that

night, when Atarah was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, she heard one of her daughters cough. She paid it no mind, since everyone coughs from time to time,

mostly to clear something out of their throat. A few minutes later, she heard another cough, louder and harsher this time, and this time it got her attention. She first went

into Anagé's room.

"Was that you sweetie?" she asked.

"No mommy," said Anagé.

Atarah went into Michaela's room.

"I heard you cough, are you alright honey?" asked Atarah.

Michaela shook her head yes.

"Ok, just making sure," said Atarah stroking Michaela's hair. She kissed her forehead.

The following morning, Atarah made oatmeal for breakfast. Anagé and Michaela sat at the table to eat it. Anagé was eating happily, while Michaela took one or two bites and

then pushed her bowl away from her.

"No hungry," she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Atarah, and Michaela shook her head up and down.

Atarah calmly grabbed Michaela's bowl away, but inside she was wondering why Michaela didn't want to eat. All day long, Michaela coughed. Her coughing became more

frequent and harsh. Atarah was wondering what was wrong with her daughter.

 _She probably has a little bug_ , thought Atarah to herself. She gave Michaela a dose of liquid cold medicine, and put her in bed. At dinner, Atarah came to get Michaela up so

she could eat, figuring she would be hungry after not eating but a couple spoonful's of oatmeal, and a bite of sandwich all day. But Michaela was not all that hungry, and

Atarah discovered that Michaela actually had a little bit of a fever. Michaela's face was flushed, and she was sweaty. Atarah gave Michaela another dose of liquid cold medicine

and put her in a thin nightgown and then put her in bed with a thin blanket, no comforter on top. Thirty minutes later, Michaela yelled that she was cold, and Atarah put the

comforter over her. Another thirty minutes later, Michaela said she was hot again, so Atarah took the comforter back off again. This went on throughout the night. At

midnight, Atarah woke up to the sound of her daughter crying, saying she was hot and thirsty, and that her chest hurt, so Atarah removed the comforter and got her some

water. Atarah held her daughter, rocking her, hoping that she would be ok. In the morning, Michaela was no better, and her cough was worse than ever. First she was hot,

then she was cold, then she said her chest hurt. Sometime after lunch, Michaela coughed, and a yellow mucus exited with the cough. Atarah knew her daughter was sick, and

debated whether or not to take her to the hospital. Anagé played by herself while Michaela stayed wrapped up tight in the house next to her mother. It was the next morning,

on the third day, things got scary. They were sitting at the table eating breakfast, when suddenly, Michaela went limp and fell face forward.

"Michaela!" Atarah cried and rushed to her daughter. Anagé stood in shock scared.

Atarah picked up her daughter, but Michaela stayed limp and unresponsive in her mother's arm.

"Michaela!" Atarah cried again. She turned to Anagé. "Get the phone!"

Anagé grabbed the mobile device and handed it to her mother, who put Michaela into Anagé's arms. Atarah quickly rattled off a message to Emily saying that Michaela was

very sick and they needed a ride to the hospital. Atarah hit send, and prayed that Emily would answer. Ten minutes later, Emily answered. All it said was, "I'm on my way."

Atarah held Michaela close, rocking back and forth, tears flowing down her cheeks, praying that she wasn't about to lose a daughter now too.

* * *

Emily arrived, and when she saw Michaela, she didn't say anything but quickly hurried them into the car, and they took off down the road to the hospital. When they got

there, the person behind the desk took one good look at Michaela, and they were immediately escorted to a back room, where a doctor took Michaela's blood pressure, pulse,

temperature, which were all high. Then he listened to her breathing, which was hoarse and bubbly.

"Blood pressure 134 over 90, pulse is 96, body temperature 103, chills, trouble breathing, cough with mucus, fluid in lungs, sounds like we got a case of pneumonia here,"

said the doctor.

"What?" cried Atarah and Emily.

"But just to be sure, we need to take her to X-ray and get a picture of her lungs, so we can see," said the doctor.

Atarah, Emily, and Anagé waited anxiously as Michaela was put under the X-ray machine and scanned. When it was finished, the doctor examined the pictures on the board.

"Here's her lungs, and there's the fluid," said the doctor. "The immune system is trying to fight off the infection, but in the process the capillaries in the alveoli within her

lungs swell, and fluid leaks out into lung cavity. It's a good thing you decided to come in Ms. Atarah, a day or two longer and you would have had a dead daughter on your

hands."

"What now?" asked Emily.

"I'm going to perform a procedure on Michaela called thoracentesis. I insert a needle into the thoracic cavity and attached to this needle is a hollow flexible tube in which the

fluid will drain out into a bag. It shouldn't take long, and it shouldn't be too painful." Said the doctor.

"Do whatever you need to do doctor," said Atarah.

Michaela was prepped, and the area where the needle would be stuck was cleansed and numbed. Atarah, Emily, and Anagé watched as the doctor inserted the needle, and

fluid began leaking out and going into the bag. Ten minutes later, it was done, and the doctor removed the needle and placed a small bandage over the small hole.

"Okay, now that the excess fluid is removed, she should be able to breathe normally again," said the doctor. "Now, we can start getting some fluids and antibiotics into her

system, work on bringing that fever down, killing the bacteria that's causing the infection."

"What causes this?" asked Emily.

"Well, the infection itself is caused by a bacteria." Said the doctor. "Called Streptococcus pneumoniae. These microbes float around from place to place, or person, until one

day, someone unsuspecting, like Michaela, inhales them and they get into the respiratory system and float along within the blood vessels of the body. Leukocytes, which is a

type of white blood cell, reacts to the foreign invader and attacks them via phagocytosis. As this "battle" is going on inside the body, the blood rushes to the area, to bring in

more white blood cells and excess fluid then begins to leak out the vessels and into the lungs. Think of how when you get a cold, you have a runny nose, only it is happening

inside your lungs."

"It's strange to think how your body is just trying to do its jobs to keep you safe, but at the same time can kill you," said Emily. "We really are our own worst enemies."

"We most certainly are," said the doctor. "Michaela will be alright. She just needs to stay with us for a couple days or so while the antibiotics have a chance to do its job. The

white blood cells are already on the case, but sometimes, your body just needs backup."

Atarah stroked her daughter's head and kissed her. She was so glad to hear that she was going to be alright. So was Emily and Anagé. Once Michaela was settled and she had

fluids and the antibiotics started on her. They also hooked her to a respirator to help her breathe some. Emily took Anagé to her house to stay, while Atarah stayed at the

hospital to be with Michaela. They gave Atarah a cot to sleep on. In the morning, Michaela was a little more responsive, and she actually ate more than just a few bites of

food. But mostly she slept. The fever slowly went down. They kept Michaela cool with cooling blankets and even cut the A/C on. By that night, Michaela was sitting up in bed;

she smiled and said she wanted to watch TV and have a snack. The nurse gave her apple juice and Graham crackers. Michaela ended up spending four days in the hospital.

The fever went down after two days, and the respirator was taken off after three days. Atarah was glad that Michaela was well and functioning again. But Atarah was tired

and weary. She felt tired from everything she had to deal with in life so far. She felt like something was missing from her life right now. Even with Tim, she still didn't feel

right. Right now, she just wanted to rest. She had a house, she had food, she had water, clothes, two loving daughters, and Emily for friend. What else did she need?

Life is life. She thought. _I can't change the past, and there's probably not much waiting for me in the future._

 _Or is there?_ Said a voice in her head. _Life doesn't end just because so much bad has happened. Life begins for the better once you recover from your fallen state and learn to_

 _move forward._

Atarah snickered at the voice within her head. _Yeah right._ She thought. _Some people, maybe._

 **Author's note: Boy, I've been gone for a minute from this story. Well, here I am with another chapter after a bazillion weeks of not posting. I hope you**

 **enjoyed and I hope it wasn't too short. Reviews appreciated, and more coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Atarah brought Michaela home from the hospital once the doctor determined she was well enough for discharge. However, he gave orders to not let her stay outside in the

winter elements for a long time, which meant no playing in the snow for a while, much to little Michaela's dismay. He also gave Atarah some liquid antibiotics to give to

Michaela for the next seven days, to be sure that all traces of the Pneumonia bacteria was eradicated from her system. Inside the house, Atarah set Michaela down in a chair,

turned on the heat, and went into the kitchen and turned on the tea kettle. She was tired. The past couple of nights had been nothing but worrying about the health of her

daughter, how she was going to support her children, and most importantly of all, where was going to work. She didn't want to go back to Bruce's, she knew that for sure,

and working at someplace like a nightclub was unthinkable. But working inside one of the hotels nearby seemed sustainable enough.

After dinner, Atarah gave a spoonful of the liquid antibiotics to a reluctant Michaela and put her to bed. As she was headed to her own bedroom to go to sleep, she noticed

Anagé sitting quietly by herself, staring at nothing. Atarah walked over to her daughter and sat down.

"What's wrong honey? Not tired?" asked Atarah.

Anagé shook her head no.

"Are you feeling sick?" asked Atarah.

Anagé shook her head no again.

"Well, sitting there not telling me a word isn't telling me anything," said Atarah.

"I want everything to go back to normal," said Anagé.

"What do you mean?" asked Atarah.

"I miss our old home with all the other emoji's, I miss Sarah and my friends, and I miss daddy," said Anagé sniffing.

Atarah wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I know," said Atarah. "But all that is gone. There is nothing we can do. We just have to survive." Atarah shrugged her shoulders.

Anagé wasn't sure about her mother's answer. Just survive? That didn't seem like much in life, but she supposed in a way that it was true.

* * *

A couple days passed, and Atarah headed down to the local hotel near her and applied for the job. She wrote down where she worked at previously, that she was available all

days of the week, since Emily offered to take Anagé and Michaela off her hands if she wanted to. She also wrote down her home address and also wrote down that even

though she couldn't physically speak over a telephone, she could communicate via her antennas, and also text message.

"I'll give your paper to the manager," said the lady at the desk. "I'll tell her about what you've written down here in the application, that way, in a few days, you should get

something via text saying that you've been selected for an interview."

"Thank you," said Atarah.

Atarah left the hotel and returned home. A whole week passed, she was sure she wasn't going to get a text message, but on the morning of the fifth day, she saw a text

from the hotel. It was from the manager! She was asking Atarah to come in for an interview! The following day she spent the whole morning getting ready. She put on one of

the fancy dresses that Tim had gotten her during the time they had been together, and also the black heels with the leather straps and the pearl necklace and earrings. She

brushed her hair until she was satisfied there was no visible knots or frizz. She left her daughters with Emily, and off she went.

Atarah sat in the office for five minutes before the hiring manager walked in.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to deal with some paperwork," said the manager.

The manager was a human lady with chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and light freckles around her small nose. At first glance, she looked a bit too young to be a manager.

"Now, I know what you're thinking," said the manager. "Who is this little girl in front of me interviewing me? Don't worry, I get that all the time. Just to let you know, I'm in

my thirties." The manager cracked a big toothy grin and Atarah began to relax and smiled some too.

"Now that we've broken ice, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Reba. I'm the hiring slash assistant manager of this hotel. The main manager, Rick, is out of town right

now, so I'm covering for him until he gets back. He already knows I'm talking to you, so everything's great." Reba flipped through the application. "I see you've already

worked as a dishwasher and bartender, that's nice. Also it says here you are a mother of two daughters. How old are they?"

"Ten and four," said Atarah.

"Nice," said Reba. "Very nice. I just got married last year. No children yet."

There was some silence as Reba put on her glasses and continued to look through the application. She asked Atarah some more questions, and then Reba explained how the

job worked.

"Okay, so the only thing I have open right now is housekeeping, and it's the full-time position so you'll be here eight hours a day, making fifteen dollars and hour, and you get

one day out of the week off. Whichever day of the week off you choose or need is up to you," said Reba, smiling.

Atarah nodded, signaling that she understood.

"Your duties as a housekeeper would include changing and making beds, dusting, replacing washcloths and towels with fresh ones, vacuuming rooms, washing dishes, and

maybe even on some occasions preparing and setting up food in the dining hall when guests have parties or whatever. I'm sure you're familiar with some of those duties as a

mother." Reba took a deep breath.

Atarah nodded, saying that yes she did.

"You have to move at an even pace, not too fast, but not too slow either, and majority of people get along well here, we talk mostly at lunch time, but other than that, there's

not really too much problems. Once in a blue moon there might be an issue between two workers, but I try not to hire the problem makers," Reba winked at Atarah.

"And that's pretty much it," said Reba. "I'll send you another message via text some days from now letting you know if you've got the job or not. It was nice meeting you Miss

Atarah."

"Thank you," said Atarah shaking Reba's hand. Reba allowed Atarah out, and then Atarah texted Emily saying that the interview was done and it went well. Emily brought over

Anagé and Michaela to the house, hugged them and Atarah, and said goodbye. Atarah made spaghetti for lunch, and there was enough left over for dinner as well.

Three days later, Atarah received a text message saying that she had got the job. She was to report for first day training the next day. Emily, Anagé, and Michaela wished her

good look, and Atarah headed off, that bright and early Monday morning to start.

" _You got this,_ " Atarah told herself as she walked over to the hotel. _"You're supporting yourself and your family."_

When Atarah walked in, Reba and Rick where there.

"Hi Atarah!" Reba exclaimed happily. "Good to see you here for your first day. This is Rick, the man I was telling you about."

"Hi there," said a red-head man with brown eyes, and freckles around his nose too, looking very similar to Reba. If Atarah didn't know any better, she'd say they were

relatives.

"Welcome to the hotel," said Rick. "Where you have a happy jolly good time, where there is family, friends, and magic!"

Reba playfully slapped him upside the back of his head with a rolled up piece of paper. "You're not at Disney World!" she said.

"I wish," said Rick.

"Well, you just got off of vacation," said Reba. "So, too bad."

Atarah pointed at the two of them, and said, "Are you two brother and sister?"

"Cousins," said Reba. "Yep, this knucklehead is family."

"Oh please, without me, you wouldn't have become assistant manager," said Rick.

"Only because your sorry butt needed some extra help around this place!" said Reba.

"Whatever," said Rick. "Enough of that, let's show Atarah around."

A laughing face emoji appeared over Atarah's head as she smiled. Reba and Rick were quite a pair. Rick and Reba led Atarah around the building, showing her the floors, halls,

and the lobby, everything around the hotel. It took about an hour or so to show and explain the whole building. They last but not least showed her the break room where

workers had their meals.

"Here's where you can eat your meals, and there is a microwave as well. If you do not bring food and you want to eat, you can go down to the café and fix yourself a plate of

what they have. Breakfast is from eight to ten, lunch is from twelve to two, and dinner is from six to nine. Majority of the people here work from morning to noon, and noon

to night, so when you go to lunch break it'll be either lunch or dinner. You get three breaks. The first one is a ten minute one two hours into working. The second one is a

thirty minute one after you've worked for another three hours. And then your last ten minute break is an hour before you get to go home," explained Reba.

"A lot of people like the last ten minute break an hour before they go home because it kind of refreshes and motivates them to finish the work day," said Rick.

"Yeah, like you," said Reba. Then she turned to Atarah. "Okay so here's your schedule. You'll come at eight in the morning, and get off at four in the afternoon. Now, what day

did you want off?"

Atarah told Reba that Sunday's were fine to her.

"Fantastic! I like Sundays off too," he glanced over at Rick. "It's only when this knucklehead over here calls me up while I'm busy somewhere is when I don't."

"Oh please," said Rick. "And stop calling me knucklehead."

Reba chuckled. "Anyway, that's pretty much it. Rick is gonna take over from here and show you where to start off at with the cleaning and straightening up. I'll be in the

office."

"Holla," said Rick. Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked away.

* * *

The day went smoothly for Atarah. She knew what to do and molded easily right into the work. She met the other workers who were partnered up with her and chatted with

them some. Before she knew it, it was lunchtime and Atarah headed to the café to eat. After she ate, she headed back to work and made more beds, vacuumed more floors,

and even cleaned a bathroom. Four o' clock came, time to clock out and go home. Reba and Rick gave Atarah a job well done, and then Atarah left the hotel and walked

home. Emily brought home Anagé and Michaela. The first week was kind of boring, but at least Atarah was doing something. She was making money. The second week was

better, she was getting the hang of things, and she found Rick and Reba very amusing and funny. That Friday was Reba's thirty-third birthday, and she brought in pink frosted

vanilla cupcakes and key lime pie flavored ice cream to have at the thirty minute lunch break. Reba allowed Atarah to take two cupcakes home for her daughters. Saturday

Reba was off, and Rick was the only person in charge there that night. That night when Emily dropped Anagé and Michaela off, Emily stopped a bit to chat with Atarah.

"I was thinking maybe we can hang out tomorrow," she said. "My family is having a little get together, play some bingo, eat some food, and chit chat, and since the snow has

finally cleared up, this'll be a great time to go."

"Sure," said Atarah. She thought about her daughters. "And this'll be a great time to let Anagé watch over Michaela for a couple of hours. I believe she's old enough now."

"You sure?" asked Emily. "There's always room for more guests."

"I'm sure," said Atarah. "It'll be a great lesson."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at one in the afternoon," said Emily. "Get ready to play some bingo."

* * *

 **Author's note: Holy smokes it's been ages since I've updated! I haven't even realized it's been such a long time. Luckily, my class schedule is easy right**

 **now. Since I've been gone, I've been focused on school, dealing with my own personal growth and anxiety and depression issues. I got a job, I've started**

 **working while going to school, so everything is alright for now I guess. I'm not where I was four years ago, that's for sure, but there's still more work to be**

 **done. I'm also still working on a fantasy novel that I believe I've mentioned before. Book 1 is done and completed. This spring I plan to focus on that as**

 **well, taking one chapter a day and editing it, fixing mistakes, and changing parts of the story around that I feel don't make sense. I still don't know how I'm**

 **going to publish, Create Space perhaps? Anyway, sorry for rambling, see you all in chapter 12! Be prepared for some angst.**


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

 **Author's note: Greetings everyone. Hi from the other side. Okay, just kidding, I'm not dead, but some days I feel like it. I can't believe it's been six**

 **months since I last updated! I'm not sure if I meant to go that long without posting a new chapter, but between college, my job, working on getting**

 **my fantasy book published, getting ready for Primal and Frozen 2 this fall, I'm beat. I hope with these next couple of chapters, I can write out the**

 **plot well and then eventually wrap things up well with a good ending. Again, I thank you all that have viewed and read this story up to this point**

 **thus far, and I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting so long.**

* * *

The following morning, Atarah got ready to go to Emily's house to play bingo. She washed and dressed and made some food for her daughters for when they got

hungry later.

"Won't be gone but for a few hours," said Atarah. "There's some sandwiches' in the fridge and also some pudding too. I'll bring back more food tonight if I can."

Anagé nodded as she looked up at her mother.

"Don't let Michaela wander off too far and make sure she doesn't get into anything she isn't supposed to," said Atarah.

"I understand," said Anagé.

"You're ten. I'm trusting you to watch her." Said Atarah. She bent down and kissed both her daughters on the forehead. Then she stood up and looked at the clock.

"I should be home by five. Six tops."

It wasn't long before Emily pulled up and Atarah gave one last goodbye to her daughters. Both older sister and younger sister stood by the doorway watching their

mother and Emily wave and pull off. Atarah looked back at the house as it got farther and farther away. Emily placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be alright," said Emily. Atarah hoped so.

When they arrived at Emily's and opened the door to her house, Atarah could immediately smell cooking food, with a hint of cigarette smoke in the air, along with the

sound of music playing and a football game playing on TV.

"Mostly everyone's in the rec room upstairs," said Emily. She led Atarah through the foyer and into the front room, where two women were sitting on the couch,

smoking while scrolling through their phones.

"Lisa, Carrie, go outside with that!" cried Emily.

"You're not our mom," said Lisa, flicking ash into a cup beside her.

"Yeah, you're not," said Carrie.

Emily groaned in annoyance and yanked both of their phones out of their hands.

"Hey!" cried Carrie.

"No, I may not be your mom, but I am your older cousin, and this is my husband and I's house, and while you're here, you need to respect that," said Emily.

Lisa sucked her teeth. "C'mon, let's go Carrie. Cousin Em doesn't want to have any fun."

"Yeah, let's go," said Carrie, standing up and following after her twin sister.

Emily pinched her eyebrows together and shook her head.

"Those were my twin cousins, Lisa and Carrie. They're twenty-three but they both act like they're going on twelve. Ridiculous."

Atarah slightly smirked.

Emily sighed. "Well, you've met those two, let me show you the rest of my family."

They walked down the hallway and then up the stairs to the spacious second floor. Then, there was a secret little passage across from the second- floor guest

bathroom, and Emily and Atarah went up the little stairs within that passage and there was the rec room. Without the couch, the TV with the video game system, and

the pool table, it could easily make another guest bedroom. Surrounding the pool table was Emily's husband; Eric, his brother, Thomas, and Emily's aunt and uncle,

Mara and Noah; the mother and father of Lisa and Carrie.

"I hope you haven't started playing bingo without us," said Emily.

"Don't worry sugar, nobody's even thought about bingo until after we all finish eating," said Eric.

"I see," said Emily. "Where's John and Isabel?"

John and Isabel were Emily's children.

"Lisa and Carries outside with them, at least I hope they are," said Eric, shooting a ball with the stick.

"They better be. I've already told them no smoking in the damn house," said Emily.

"Hey, now take it easy honey. We're having fun time here with family," said Eric, coming around from behind the table caress his wife's shoulders. He looked over at

Atarah and smiled, greeting her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Great," said Atarah.

"Children doing well?" asked Eric.

"Yes," said Atarah. She hoped so.

"That's good," said Eric. "I know things haven't been easy since, well, you know."

Atarah nodded as she thought about William and even Tim. Two kind, caring, people that had their lives taken too soon; one from murder, another from a terminal

illness.

Back downstairs, Emily pushed open the double glass doors of their house and out they went to the back patio and backyard where Lisa and Carrie were standing on

the grass still smoking and looking at their phones, while John and Isabel were busy playing kickball through leaves and icy puddles on the ground.

"Hi mommy!" cried Isabel happily as her brother John kicked the ball toward her.

"Hi sweetie," said Emily.

"I'm hungry," said Isabel.

"The food's almost done heating up," said Emily. "Then we can all wash our hands and eat."

John and Isabel were one year apart from each other. John was seven, while Isabel was six.

"Hot dogs and baked beans?" asked John.

"Yes," said Emily. "Hot dogs and baked beans."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Atarah's house, Anagé was sitting on the couch trying to watch TV, and Michaela was on the floor playing by herself. Michaela dragged her doll on

the floor and then made a whimpering noise.

"What's wrong?" asked Anagé.

Over top Michaela's head, the hunger emoji face appeared, and Anagé immediately understood. She went into the kitchen and pulled out the sandwiches Atarah had

made. They were ham sandwiches, with mayo, tomato, and lettuce. Michaela made a yucky face over her head at the sight of lettuce and tomatoes, she did not like

them; and so Anagé took them off for her. Michaela ate two of the sandwiches, and a big glass of juice, and so did Anagé, and then she washed the plates and glasses

and put them on the drainer to dry, just like a big girl. Afterwards, Michaela was hyper, jumping from the couch, and running around in circles in the little living room.

"Settle down," said Anagé. But Michaela did not want to settle down.

"If you do all that running right after you eat you might throw up," said Anagé.

"I want mommy," said Michaela.

"Mommy will be home soon," said Anagé. "Just stay calm."

Michaela settled down for a little bit, but then she was up and running around in circles again, putting her doll in front of the TV and blocking Anagé's view.

"I'm cold," said Michaela.

Anagé gave her one of the blankets leaning across the couch, and Michaela wrapped herself in it. She dragged the long blanket all across the floor, bumping into the

makeshift coffee table with it, and knocking a cup off it.

"Michaela!" scolded Anagé, an anger face appearing over her head.

"I sorry, I sorry," said Michaela.

Anagé sighed at the mess on the floor. Babysitting was tough.

After eating the food that everyone had brought over, cake and ice cream was brought out. John and Isabel fell asleep on the couch after eating, and everyone else

gathered upstairs in the rec room to start playing bingo.

"Are you ready?" asked Emily, when everyone was seated with their pencils and bingo cards.

"Wait, I need to go have another cigarette," said Lisa.

"And me too," said Carrie.

Emily gave them a "really" look and said, "You two have smoked enough today. If you want to smoke anymore you can kindly leave the house and not play bingo with

us."

Lisa rolled her eyes and replied "fine."

"Ok, so I'm getting ready to call the numbers, get ready everyone," said Emily. She looked down at the roster of numbers. She then called out the first number.

"Forty-two!"

Everyone looked down at their paper, no one had the number on their list, so Emily continued.

"sixteen!"

Carrie and Eric got the number, and marked it happily.

"Don't forget to mark your free space, it may help you with winning this game," said Emily.

Six more numbers later, Mara got bingo.

"Congratulations!" said Emily. "You win a prize!" she handed Mara a bag filled with goodies.

"Oooh, this is nice," said Mara. Inside the bag was a bottle of designer perfume, some mascara and eyeshadow, a gift card to a restaurant, and a bag of candy- coated

popcorn.

"Come on! Come on! Let's keep playing," said Emily. "Everyone wants to win!"

So, she continued to read off numbers on the roster. Back home, Anagé was feeling cold herself, so she plugged up the heater near the window so that she could try

and heat the house. She turned around to see the blanket that Michaela had wrapped herself in, was now lying on the floor, meaning that Michaela was somewhere in

the back bedroom. Anagé sighed and looked outside the window. She saw a car coming up towards the house and drive past. She secretly wished that it was her

mother coming home, but she knew her mother had been barely gone an hour, and another hour or two gone she would be. Anagé went to the back room where

Michaela slept and found her jumping on the bed, a happy smiling face symbol over her head.

"Get down!" cried Anagé to her, and Michaela giggled and jumped down from the bed and ran out, with the words, "catch me!" over her head.

Anagé chased her younger sister all around the house, through the other bedroom and through the front room. Anagé was so focused on catching her little running in

the house, that she bumped into the heater plugged up against the wall near the window, and one of the curtains came down and landed on top of it, and it began

smoking…

* * *

Anagé managed to catch her younger sister outside, giggling and kicking. Michaela had never acted so hyper before. She was sure Michaela was doing this just

because Mommy wasn't home.

"I'll make you take a nap if you don't stop," warned Anagé, the bed and sleep symbol over her head, but Michaela just stuck her tongue out at her.

"I mean it," said Anagé, then she smelled something burning. She sniffed, and then looked up towards the house and her eyes widened in horror when she saw waves

of black smoke billowing inside the house! Anagé opened the door and ran inside the house, only to see the whole tiny living room ablaze with fire, and it was

spreading quickly to the kitchen. Michaela screamed and started crying, and without thinking, Anagé grabbed a glass from the drain, filled it with water from the sink,

and threw it toward the flames creeping toward the kitchen. She did this about three or four times, realized it was no use, and searched for something else. She

spotted the tea kettle on the back of the stove and filled that water, and tossed the water from the kettle toward the flames. Still, it was not enough. Anagé knew she

should grab Michaela and leave out, but she wanted to try anything to keep the house from burning down. The flames creeped into the kitchen around her, and she

could feel the heat burning her hands and face. Horrified, she gave up, and grabbed Michaela and high-tailed out of the kitchen past the flames, smoke, and heat, lest

she burn up with Michaela.

It wasn't long before neighbors from far away came to help, but by that time, the fire had already started reaching the upper walls of the house, slowly eating away

that as well. Just like that, their new home was destroyed. Anagé sat with Michaela and watched in horror as the neighbors and eventually firefighters came to try and

put out the fire, but by that point, over eighty percent of the house had been destroyed. Anagé's eyes filled with tears as she stood from the distance.

What would Mommy say when she got home?

* * *

Around the time all this was happening, Atarah had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought maybe it was gas or indigestion, and Emily gave her some

Tums, but she still felt very strange, and after thirty minutes decided she was ready to go home. Emily insisted that she take some food and dessert home for herself

and her daughters, and so she did. Atarah waved goodbye, and Eric thanked her for coming out, then Emily got in the car and drove Atarah home.

 _Something's not right_. Thought Atarah to herself. Her mother instincts were on high alert. Whatever it was, she knew she needed to get home to her children. Maybe

Anagé was coming down with the flu or maybe Michaela had been playing and she had fallen down and busted her head. God, she didn't want to think of anything of

like that, but something had to be wrong, otherwise her spirit of discernment wouldn't have risen so suddenly at such usually normal time of having fun.

But she was not expecting a burned down house.

"Well, I'm sure Anagé will be glad to see-," Emily began, but cut herself off when she saw the horrible scene in front of her. Atarah sat there stunned, as though

someone had just hit her with a taser. Her jaw dropped and she looked in disbelief at her depleted home before her. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. She

had fallen asleep at Emily's, and when she woke up everyone around her would still be playing bingo. Atarah's whole body was numb as she opened the car door,

stumbled outside, grabbing the right arm with her left hand, and digging her fingernails into her skin, inflicting pain on herself. No, this wasn't a dream. This had really

happened. Her house had just burned down.

She spotted her daughters not far from the rubble standing with a few neighbors, and a person who looked like some sort of nurse tending to Anagé and Michaela.

Atarah ran to her daughters and grabbed them in a hug. Then, she suddenly pulled back and looked at her older child in the eyes.

"What happened?" Atarah asked. "Do you know how the fire started?"

Anagé lowered her head to the ground, tears already threatening to spill out.

"The heater," she said.

Something inside Atarah started to rise up in anger.

"The heater? The heater?" Atarah said sharply.

Anagé nodded as tears fell from her eyes, the salt stinging on her burned cheeks.

"How did the heater catch on fire?" asked Atarah.

"Michaela running. I chased her. I guess the curtains must have hit the heater when it got close to it. I'm sorry mommy," said Anagé.

Atarah could feel her temper boiling over.

"Why was the heater near the window? Huh? Didn't I tell you before that if you were to use it you should plug it up away from the window?!"

Anagé was crying harder. She didn't mean to do it, it was an accident.

"The child didn't mean it," said Emily, trying to calm Atarah down. "It was an accident."

"Yes, but now we have no house! Nowhere to go! No place to live! No clean clothes! No shoes!" cried Atarah. She was starting to lose it. She still felt that this was a

bad dream and that she needed to wake up from it, quickly.

Atarah walked over to the still smoking wreckage of a once beautiful house. She started thinking about everything that happened in her life so far that led up to this

point. Was this all life had to offer for her? Could she never hope to be truly happy for long? She had lost two husbands, land that she had once owned with other

emoji's, and now she had lost two houses as well. She'd figured that life would have had enough tests for her once she reached adulthood, but apparently that wasn't

the case. Shaking, Atarah picked up a piece of charred wood lying on the ground near the smoking remains, and with a cry that carried everything she had concealed

inside herself thus far, since the horrible nightmare began, she hurled the piece of wood through a piece of leftover glass. Crying, she picked up more rubble, and

threw it onto more glass and fragile remains of the house. She kicked and threw as she cried, tears flowing down like a rainstorm, her chest and stomach heaving like

she was having an asthma attack. When she ran out of stuff to throw at the remains of the house, she fell to her knees and started punching the rubble, digging and

punching, talking about William and Timothy as she cried on and on. Anagé and Michaela were scared. They had never seen their mommy this upset. Never.

"And then you took him away from me too! Haven't you seen me hurt enough?!" She was talking about Tim to God.

Emily came up behind Atarah and dragged her up and away from the rubble by her armpits.

"Stop it Atarah, you've hurt yourself!" she cried as Atarah fell limp to the ground, still crying.

What started out as a beautiful day of hanging out with a friend, had turned into another chapter of sadness in their lives.

Emily knelt down next to Atarah and placed a hand on her cheek like a mother comforting her child.

"Come on, let's get your hand cleaned and bandaged and you and your daughters come and stay over at my house."

* * *

Michaela was alright, but Anagé had superficial first-degree burns on both the tops of her arms and also on her cheeks from being too close to the fire too long while

trying to do the brave thing of putting it out. The doctor applied and prescribed some aloe vera-based medication cream that she should apply twice daily; morning

and night was fine, and to protect the area from friction by wearing a loose gauze over her arms, and also to not rub or scratch her cheeks. She also prescribed Anagé

some Ibuprofen that she could take every four hours if the pain got bad. Atarah had the back of her left hand stitched up, and she was also prescribed some

Ibuprofen, along with some antibiotics, and the doctor also referred her to counseling, at the request of Emily.

Within the first couple of days that passed since the fire, not much was spoken between mother and daughters. Atarah slept a lot, and when she was awake, the look

she carried with her was almost too much for Anagé to bear.

"Mommy hates me!" cried Anagé to Emily on the fourth night. "I bet she wishes I was never born!"

"Now, now, that's not true," said Emily, tucking the covers around Anagé's chin. "Not true at all." Her face then became serious. "Some people," she began and

sighed. "Some people have a tendency to hold things inside themselves, because they don't want anyone else to see that something is wrong with them. They feel

that the more they keep to themselves and not show or tell anyone how they truly feel, the more everyone around them is okay. Sometimes, they just want to seem

perfect, when deep down, everything is not okay. Your mother's been carrying a lot of hurt and anger inside her for a long time, even from things that happened to

her when she was child, and she's been holding on to it for so long, that, well the fire burning down the house just happened to be the final straw."

Emily brushed her hand over her face and swallowed. "Lord knows how many things I've not said to my own husband and kids about what I was feeling because I

didn't want them to worry about me or anything else. But I had to learn that being strong didn't mean shutting and concealing inside myself with everything.

Otherwise, I would have shattered a long time ago so to speak, and the result would have not been pretty. Sometimes, an outward expression of emotion is one of the

most brave and strong things you can do as a person, because you are showing somebody that you aren't afraid, and that you're comfortable around them, that you

trust them. Now, I don't know everything that your mother's been through before she lost her first husband; your father, but I know enough, and of course everything

that she's been through now, but I know that one of these days your mother is going to come around. She will recover. Things just take time. But we all have to

believe."

Emily brushed a stray strand of hair off Anagé's face.

"Will you believe?"

Anagé slightly smiled and nodded, and Emily gave her a warm smile back.

"Good," she said. "Now, let's get some sleep." She kissed Anagé on her forehead, and then clicked off the light and shut the door.

A week passed after the fire. Atarah, along with her daughters went down to the clinic and had a long talk with the therapist behind the desk. They arrived at nine in

the morning, and didn't leave the office until eleven. At first Atarah was reluctant to say a word, but, she eventually started speaking, and even started crying. After

the visit, Atarah was made another appointment, and then she left to go home with her daughters. At around five o'clock, Emily cooked dinner. She made fried

chicken, mashed potatoes, and fresh snapped green beans, and to top it all off with gravy and biscuits.

"When I'm feeling down, there's nothing like a good fried chicken dinner to cheer you up," she said to Atarah. "Especially when you're pregnant!" Emily laughed in

memory of when she carrying John and Isabel.

At this point, Atarah felt that nothing could cheer her up. As far as she knew it, she would just spend the rest of her life just sort of trudging along, and she would

raise her daughters along the way, to get them ready for the big bad, ugly, Aku-filled world they lived in. Could anyone be truly happy? Unless she took herself and

her daughters back to the home planet she had never seen, but only heard about, how would they get past the high-class security of Aku guarding Earth's

atmosphere? Atarah wanted to go somewhere, but she didn't know where. Anything but stay at Emily's and clog up her house so to speak.

"You will stay as long as you need too," said Emily firmly. "If it takes you a hundred years to move out, so be it!" she chuckled to herself.

Atarah didn't want it to take another week, but she knew ultimately that it would be much longer than that.

* * *

 **Author's note: Oof. How about that after a 6-month long hiatus? Next update WILL NOT take that long, I promise, lol…..My God, doesn't the**

 **animation for Primal look absolutely stunningly beautiful?! I can already smell the Emmy Award that Mr. Tartakovsky deserves. It also wouldn't**

 **surprise me if many people are giving him offers to have their potential works/stories get animated by him. I mean, who wouldn't want to get their**

 **work animated by this man? I know I would! *wink* See you all in the next chapter…..one year from now. Okay, just kidding, he he.**

 **Makayla**


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

 _Three years later…_

Cold rain pounded against the glass as Atarah looked at the gray world beyond it. She felt that the inter-most thoughts within her brain were just as gray. And when sometimes each day that passed muddled into the next, on and on, she felt that her thoughts and emotions followed.

Three years. Three years had passed since Atarah and her daughters had come to stay with Emily. With the rest of the money Tim had left in her name, combined with the sum that she made working at the hotel, Atarah thought maybe she could've moved out a long time ago. But it was these days, prices of homes on land, fluctuated up and down all the time, and also, the last thing Atarah needed was to wake up to Aku's minions bursting into her home and murdering her and her daughters like they did William.

Three years may not have seemed like a lot, but three years was enough to change, enough for things to be different, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Like Anagé and Michaela. No longer Baby Michaela, she was growing up, going on seven years old now, the same year Anagé was when her father died. Anagé was thirteen, and already, she had changed from a little girl, to a young woman, seemingly overnight. Atarah didn't even pay attention to her daughter's development until one day Emily came to her and suggested maybe it was time to get the child some bras.

Everything was different, but still, some things still seemed the same. At least Anagé and Michaela were in school, getting a decent education with Emily's children, that's something a lot of people still didn't have these days. They also stayed active after school, to a certain extent. Anagé hung out with two human girls, named Miranda and Elizabeth at the end of the day from time to time, and Michaela was taking recreational gymnastic classes every Wednesday and Saturday with John and Isabel, who were now ten and nine. Atarah helped Emily out around the house when she was not at work, and sometimes she went to go do shopping and run errands for her.

Emily encouraged Atarah that perhaps she could look into dating, but Atarah wanted none of that now; all she wanted to do was focus on her daughter's development. However, deep down, she still felt somewhat emotionally alone. As much as it would be nice to perhaps meet and bond with someone on a romantic level, she didn't want anything to distract her from her daughters.

"Atarah, would you like some coffee?"

Atarah turned around to see Emily standing behind her, two cups of coffee in her hands, her hair tied back into a messy bun. A small baby bump protruded from her stomach, where a third child lay nestled. Emily was thirteen weeks along, and she was sure she was going to have another girl, while John and Eric hoped it would be a boy.

They decided to go old school with this surprise baby and not use any technology to note the sex. Emily was forty-two and with Isabel being her last child born over nine years ago, she figured she and Eric were done with having children, but alas, here was another baby on the way.

"Sure," said Atarah, taking the second come from Emily. Coffee was always nice, no matter what time of the day, especially in cold weather.

Emily sat on her knees on the couch next to Atarah and stared out the window with her. For a minute, there was silence as they both sipped from their cups, then Emily spoke.

"Not what you'd call a pretty day, huh?" asked Emily as she took another sip.

"Nope," said Atarah.

"Normally the rain makes me feel relaxed and just want to curl up and watch a movie, but not this time," said Emily. "Perhaps it's the pregnancy."

Atarah slightly smirked. Pregnancy was wonderful, beautiful, exciting, but at the same time could be annoying, nauseating, infuriating. Every woman went through it differently. When Atarah was pregnant with Anagé she felt like she had morning sickness all the time, and her ankles swelled, as with Michaela, she seemed to be on cruise sailing, only a few sick days and she didn't feel so horrible.

"I always joke with Eric, saying I'll never forgive him for doing this to me," Emily said with a chuckle and touched her stomach.

"Nothing in life comes easy," said Atarah.

"Some things, but not all," said Emily. "If everything was easy we'd never learn the lesson about struggles and hardships, and if everything was hard, well, I suppose nobody would know what comfort and relaxation is." She took another sip of her coffee. "I'm happy to be blessed with two healthy children, a loving, healthy husband, and another child on the way that I also hope will be healthy."

Emily looked down at her watch and sighed. "Well, it's after three o'clock, the bus should be dropping John, Isabel, and Michaela off soon, and then Anagé from the middle school bus."

"Yeah," said Atarah. It was Tuesday, a regular school day except it was raining. Once Anagé, John, Isabel, and Michaela got home, Eric would arrive home shortly after. Emily would start dinner at five, then they would eat. Showers or baths were taken after eating, and John, Isabel, and Michaela were in bed by nine. Anagé was older and she stayed up as late as ten-thirty sometimes on the weekdays.

Eric. For the past three years he had grown accustomed to living inside a house with three extra people. While he had become a close friend to Atarah and her daughter's ever since Emily had known her, he had never thought that one day they all might be living under the same roof together. He didn't mind it though, and Atarah was a great cook and cleaner, and he had no complaints with her.

In a way, as awkward as it sounded, it was almost like he had two wives, since Atarah and Emily both did house duties, cooked, and took care of each other's kids. The only difference was that well…one he shared a bed with and one he didn't. Deep down, just like Emily, he hoped Atarah would find someone to soothe her broken heart.

* * *

Anagé walked to the bus outside silently with her head down, her umbrella over her head. The gloomy rainy day also matched her gloomy attitude. She felt like that sometimes. Some days she felt very happy and playful, and then suddenly out of nowhere she felt sad and just wanted to sit in bed all day. It happened like a light-switch, and Anagé sometimes felt like that her life didn't matter.

The therapist at the hospital she, her sister, and her mother sometimes went to go see suggested that Anagé might have a form of bipolar disorder. Whatever it was, she knew nothing truly had ever been the same since her father passed away and they had gone through all that they had gone through.

"Hey Anagé, wait up!"

Anagé turned around to see Miranda and Elizabeth walking up towards her. They look excited despite the rain that was coming down right now.

"Guess what?" asked Miranda.

"You'll never believe this," said Elizabeth.

"Believe what?" asked Anagé.

"My older cousin who's in tenth grade knows this guy who is throwing this huge rave party in this abandoned warehouse down on the left- hand side of WindsField Road," said Miranda. "He invited us to go!"

"A rave party?" asked Anagé, raising her eyebrows. She had heard of one before, but had never seen one or been to one, but it sounded like fun.

"Yeah," said Elizabeth. "You get to dress up in wild costumes, cover yourself in glitter, glow in the dark lights and whatnot, and dance and party to electronic music at your heart's content!"

"Wow, that does sound fun," said Anagé. "When will it be?"

"This Friday. It starts at seven in the evening and it's not shutting down until three in the morning!" cried Miranda.

"And there's drinks too! I'm not talking about stuff like soda, I'm talking about _drink_ drinks, like wine and vodka," said Elizabeth, winking.

"No way my mother would let me go to a party like that," said Anagé. "Sounds like we're way too young for any of that stuff."

"Just sneak out," said Miranda. "Elizabeth and I have done it before. Besides, we're thirteen now. We can handle ourselves."

Anagé had a funny feeling in her stomach. "I don't know," she said. "It doesn't seem right. And I don't want to lie to my mother."

"Just tell her that you're having a sleepover with us then, I'm sure she wouldn't mind," said Miranda. "Besides, it'll be kind of the truth, since after the rave ends, my cousin plans on taking us to IHOP for some early in the morning pancakes, and then we'll crash at his place with his girlfriend until we all wake up."

"I guess maybe that would be okay," said Anagé shrugging. "Besides, it seems like my mother could care less these days."

"That a girl," said Elizabeth, putting her arm around Anagé's shoulder. "Tomorrow after school, we'll stop by the Party City store and look for costumes."

"Oh, I can't wait!" cried Miranda.

Anagé smiled. Part of her was excited, but another part of her couldn't shake the funny feeling in her stomach. When she finally arrived home, John, Isabel, and Michaela were at the table doing homework. She gave her mother and Emily a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and Eric a hug as well. After she took her shoes and socks off she joined her fellow school siblings at the table with homework.

She started on math first, since it was the hardest for her. Dinner time was here before they knew it, and they all sat down to eat. It was meatloaf with brown sugar and ketchup glaze, steamed buttered broccoli, and mashed potatoes. Atarah had done the meatloaf, while Emily had done the broccoli and mashed potatoes. While they were eating, Anagé asked her mother the question.

"Momma, can I sleep over at Miranda's house this Friday? Elizabeth will be there too," she asked.

"We'll see," said Atarah.

"Please?" asked Anagé. "I've been over to her house plenty of times before, just not overnight. I'm sure it won't be much different. Besides, I haven't had much homework this week and I'm sure I can finish it all by Thursday and whatever I don't finish I'll finish it the minute I get home Saturday."

Emily looked over at Atarah who was tapping her fingers on the edge of her plate. She was thinking.

"We'll be watching movies and playing games, stuff like that," lied Anagé.

"Okay, you can go," said Atarah. "But I'll be holding you to your promise. As soon as you come home it's right to finishing homework."

"Yes ma'am," said Anagé. She couldn't believe she had gotten her mother to say yes so quickly.

"Well now, hold on, is Miranda's parents coming to pick you up, or are we dropping you off?" asked Emily.

Anagé had forgotten to think about that. "Uh, I, uh, I'll ask," she said, cutting a piece of meatloaf on her plate.

"Good," said Emily.

Anagé hoped everything would go smoothly.

* * *

The following day after school, Anagé called her mother on her phone and let her know that she was hanging out with Miranda and Elizabeth, and wouldn't be more than an hour. Anagé's tiny blue touchscreen phone was her thirteenth birthday gift. She had already dropped it and cracked the screen in the corner, but other than that, she took care of it. She and Miranda and Elizabeth went down to the Party City story and went inside.

"Wow, look at all these costumes!" cried Elizabeth. "Come on, let's pick!"

Anagé, Elizabeth, and Miranda began searching. There were so many styles of costumes for different array of events, they weren't sure if they could ever choose.

"Check out this pirate costume, argh!" cried Miranda holding it against her. "Yes or no?"

"Nah," said Elizabeth shaking her head. "We need to look as rave-ish as possible, let's see if we can find anything close to that."

The trio headed towards the back of the store where they continued to look.

"I like this outfit, pink genie," said Miranda, holding the skimpy outfit up in her hands.

"Check out this sexy dancer's outfit," said Elizabeth, pulling out and orange outfit with gloves that would leave little to the imagination on her body.

"Very nice," said Miranda. "I think I'm going to get my outfit."

"Me too," said Elizabeth. "Anagé you found anything yet?"

Miranda and Elizabeth walked over to Anagé as she pulled a costume down off the shelf.

"Oh wow, look at that!" cried Miranda. "Awesome!"

In Anagé's hands, she held an electric blue fairy costume. The costume consisted of matching tights, thin underwear with a blue tutu skirt attached, and a luminescent, shining bra top. The whole outfit came set with blue sparkling wings. These outfits were nothing that three thirteen-year old girls should be wearing in public. The girl's bought the costumes, then they left for home.

As Anagé was walking home, she realized how was she going to explain to Emily the box in her hands that held the outfit. Quickly thinking, she looked at her backpack and stuffed the outfit the best she could into it. She zipped it up tight and placed it on her back. There was a visible lump that Anagé hoped Emily wouldn't notice, but she thought it would be okay.

Throwing the empty box into a nearby dumpster, she headed home. She quickly hid her backpack in the other room, and then greeted Emily. John, Isabel, and Michaela were at the table eating cookies and drinking juice. When Atarah came home from work, she would take Michaela to her gymnastic class.

"How was school?" asked Emily.

"It was alright," said Anagé. "I'm ready for Friday."

"The sleepover," said Emily. "I remember having those when I was your age and younger. They were fun."

Anagé nodded.

"Just be sure that you're hanging around the right kind of people," said Emily. "Your mother, Eric, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

A small pang of guilt filled Anagé's stomach, and she swallowed and smiled saying, "I know."

She hoped this party would be worth it.

* * *

Thursday came by and Elizabeth and Miranda talked about the party, for they couldn't wait.

"I'm looking forward to the drinks," said Miranda.

"I'm looking forward to IHOP," said Elizabeth jokingly. "At three in the morning. With blueberry syrup, side of cheese eggs, turkey sausage, orange juice with pulp."

"All you think about is food," said Miranda shaking her head. "What about you Anagé, are you excited?"

"Yeah," said Anagé. "I am."

"Great," said Miranda.

Friday came. That morning after Anagé got dressed, she laid out her costume on her bed and threw the covers over it, so that just in case Emily came in the room where she slept during the day that she wouldn't see it.

At school, she kept looking at the clock every couple of minutes, wishing lunchtime would hurry up so that the day would be half over. Gym class, then finally lunch at twelve-thirty. Then one' o clock, there were only two and half more hours left. History class, then English, and then at last, it was time to go home.

"We'll pick you up at six," said Miranda. "My cousin will be driving. Your parents know we are coming right?"

"Yes," said Anagé.

"Alright, see you soon for the 'sleepover'," said Miranda winking and smiling at Anagé.

"And make sure you have a bag packed, to make your folks think you're actually going to a sleepover," said Elizabeth as Anagé got off at her stop.

"I will," she said. She ran inside the house and got ready. Anagé put on the rave outfit that she picked out, and then she put some other clothes to wear on top of that. She was wondering if Miranda and Elizabeth were going to do the same. When six o' clock came around, Anagé stood by the front door waiting.

"All ready to go sweetheart?" asked Atarah.

"Yes," said Anagé.

"I hope you have a good time," said Atarah. "Paint nails, talk about boys, if you haven't already." She smirked at her oldest daughter.

"I'll be sure to," said Anagé. Just then, a hover car pulled out up front. And her mother said something that made Anagé's heart beat fast.

"Whose car is that? That doesn't look like Miranda's parent's car." Said Atarah.

Anagé thought up of a lie real quick. "I think I remember Miranda telling me her parent's car broke down or something, so they're flying this rental vehicle in the meantime." She said.

"Oh, I see," said Atarah. "I hope they get it fixed."

"Me too," said Anagé, glad that the windows were tinted and her mother couldn't see inside that the driver of the vehicle was not Miranda's mother or father. She waved goodbye to her mother, Emily, Eric, John, Isabel, and Michaela, and off she went with Elizabeth and Miranda.

"This is going to be so awesome!" cried Miranda, who was sitting in the front seat of the car next to her cousin. "A rave party!"

"Yeah!" shouted Elizabeth.

Both Miranda and Elizabeth were wearing regular clothes over their rave outfits, signifying to Anagé that they wanted to trick their parents about what they were doing. But Anagé was wondering how did Miranda trick her parents into not knowing where she was going.

"I just told them my cousin wanted to hang out with me and that I could bring a friend, simple as that," said Miranda with a shrug. "My folks don't care."

That's how Anagé felt her mother was becoming, but she hoped not.

* * *

The sound of booming music let Anagé know that she and her friends were at the rave. The large warehouse had streaming lights flashing in all different colors around it. People in their array of wild costumes were headed towards it. Anagé saw a man dressed in nothing more than a pair of underwear with iridescent lights strapped around it, and she saw a woman dressed head to toe in nothing but pure silver body glitter and matching silver bra and panties.

"Let's go girls," said Miranda's cousin, whose name was George.

"Where's your girlfriend?" asked Miranda, as she and Elizabeth shed their regular clothing and revealed their raver's outfits.

"She's on bartender duty with a couple friends from her college," said George. "We'll see her soon."

Suddenly outside in skimpy clothing, Anagé felt self-conscious and cold. And everywhere she looked, all the people seemed to be much older than her and her friends, at least sixteen. She had a feeling she would be the odd one out.

This should have been Anagé's first red flag, no, second. The first red flag was Elizabeth saying that there would be alcoholic beverages, and God knows what else.

"I don't know about this," said Anagé. "It seems like a lot of people are older."

"Just relax," said Miranda, wrapping her arm around Anagé's shoulder. "It'll be ok."

Meanwhile back at home, Atarah had that funny feeling again, the all too familiar one she had felt when the house burned down. She fidgeted on the couch next to Emily, and crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily, concerned.

"That feeling is back," said Atarah, clenching the couch, a nervous emoji face appearing above her head.

"What feeling?" asked Emily.

"That feeling like something bad is going to happen," said Atarah, looking down at her feet.

Emily wrapped her arms around Atarah's shoulders.

"It'll be alright," she said. "Nothing bad will happen."

And Atarah wished it could be true.

At the entrance of the rave, people handed out glow in the dark necklace hoops and bracelets for the ravers to wear as they got their groove on. The warehouse was packed full of dancers, the flashing lights wrapped around them and lit up the floor and gave everything a luminescent appearance. Everybody seemed to be having a good time, while Anagé felt out of place.

"Come on! Dance! Dance!" cried Miranda, moving her feet to the music. Elizabeth was dancing too, and George was already gone somewhere, swallowed up in the crowd, so Anagé tried dancing as well. The music sounded pretty good, and Anagé actually loosened up a bit.

The lights made her fairy wings on her costume sparkle. If anything, the party was beautiful looking with all the lights and designs. Anagé danced for a bit, then decided she was thirsty.

"I'm going over to the table for a drink, be right back," said Anagé to Miranda.

"Okay," said Miranda.

Anagé headed over to the bar area where an array of alcoholic drinks lay on the table along with cups, bags of ice, and fruit juice. She did not see any carbonated beverages, let alone water.

"What can I get for you, wild one?" asked George's girlfriend, whose name was Wilma.

"Do you have soda?" asked Anagé, looking down at the table.

"We sure do," said Wilma, reaching down under the table to pull out a bottle of Coca-Cola. "Now, what would you like mixed into it? We have Courvoisier, Crown Royal, Hennessey, etc."

Anagé shook her head. "No thank you, I don't want anything mixed in, I just want the soda as is."

"Oh, okay," said Wilma. She poured the soda into the red plastic cup and handed it to Anagé. "Here you are, enjoy."

"Thank you," said Anagé, taking the cup and walking away from the table. She went near the wall and sat down with her knees drawn up to her chest and sipped her soda as she watched all the dancers around her have a good time. She looked to her right and saw two ravers making out passionately against an old rusty support.

Anagé was already wanting to go home. She had danced, seen what it was like, but now she wanted to go. She liked parties, but this wasn't her thing. But Miranda and Elizabeth seemed to be having a blast, and she knew if she told them, they would get upset and ask why.

Anagé had been told by her mother and Emily that if she ever felt uncomfortable someplace that she could call them and they would come to her aide, don't worry what the other people think or try to say to make you stay. Anagé had her phone in a little pocket on the side of her outfit right now. She could easily call her mother to come and get her. But then, her mother, Emily, and Eric would be so disappointed with her.

She had two choices. She could either make Miranda, Elizabeth and George take her back to the house where they could have a regular sleep over, or she could call her mother and take the inevitable punishment that she knew would come if she told her.

She was about to get up to walk over to tell Miranda and Elizabeth, when suddenly, a guy came over and sat down right next to her, startling her.

"Hey there," he said with a smile. "I couldn't help but notice that you're sitting here all alone by yourself and not dancing. Mind if sit next to you?"

"I guess," said Anagé nervously. She already wanted to go home, now she had older guys coming over to sit next to her and talk to her.

"You look pretty in that outfit, where'd you get it from?" asked the guy.

"Party City," said Anagé, fidgeting.

"A lot of people shop there," said the guy. "Lots of neat stuff over there."

"Yeah," said Anagé.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like you want to party," said the guy.

"Just tired," lied Anagé.

"With me, there's no getting tired," said the guy leaning close to her and laughing. Anagé could smell the alcohol on his breath. She needed to get away from this guy, and fast.

"Uh, I'll be right back," said Anagé, standing up and walking away.

"Okay, sugar, I'll be right here waiting for you," said the intoxicated young man, sitting back against the wall with his arms behind his head.

Anagé quickly pushed her way through the crowd, back to the area where she first was. She spotted Miranda and Elizabeth over by a long food table not far from the main DJ stage.

"Miranda," said Anagé, tapping on her shoulder.

"Anagé, you got to try these crab Rangoon cheese dip and nachos, they're great," said Miranda turning around and licking her fingers on one hand, and holding the plate in another. Elizabeth was eating some as well.

"Miranda listen, I want to go home," said Anagé.

Miranda frowned. "What? Why?" she asked. "I thought you were having fun!"

"This rave stuff isn't really my thing," said Anagé. "Can we please go back to the house?"

"So you'd rather just sit in a living room eating frozen pizza's and popcorn while watching Disney movies? Is that what you'd like to do?" asked Elizabeth half-joking.

"Anything but here," said Anagé.

"Well, we're having fun," said Miranda. "And it's going to be a while before we leave. They haven't even started the main games yet!"

"Well I'm leaving," said Anagé. "With our without you." She clenched her fists and turned to walk away, a red anger face appearing above her head. She heard Miranda calling her name, but she just kept on walking. She tossed her barely drunken cup of soda in a nearby trashcan and headed toward the exit.

She was going to call her mother, oh well if she would be upset. She reached into her pocket to pull out her phone when suddenly the man who tried to flirt with her appeared in front of her.

"Hey, where are you going? You trying to leave me?" he said, unsteady on his feet. He held a cup of whiskey in his right hand.

"Yes, I'm going home," said Anagé. "So goodnight."

"You don't want to stay and play the games?" asked the man. "I'd love it if you joined me."

"No thanks," said Anagé in an annoyed tone. "I'd rather not."

"Now come on, don't be like that," said the man still getting closer to her. "Maybe a kiss would make you feel better?"

Anagé got scared then. The man grabbed her by the wrist and she screamed and kneed him in the groin. The man dropped his cup of whiskey and fell to ground holding his crotch in pain. She was amazed that she was able to hit him hard enough.

Anagé stood there with tears in her eyes, looking down when suddenly, the doors of the warehouse swung open and floating bot police came in.

"Oh no!" cried a raver.

"You are all under arrest for this unauthorized party within this warehouse and also the usage of illicit drugs," said the main police bot.

What drugs? Thought Anagé. She hadn't seen anybody with any drugs. But then the police bots went over to a dark curtain she hadn't seen before and they pulled it back, revealing a group of people smoking crack who immediately scattered when they saw the bots.

People tried to run for the exits as Anagé tried to escape as well, but the bots blocked the exit with a type of force shield. The bots went around and tied everyone's hands behind their backs with handcuffs, including Anagé's.

"We're so screwed," said Miranda.

Twenty minutes later, Anagé found herself in a tiny cell with Miranda and Elizabeth. They were all in trouble, and they knew it. It was cold in the cell, and with their barely any covering rave outfits, it was no better. Their parents had been contacted and were on their way. She knew this party had been a big mistake, for all of them. They were all in very big trouble.

* * *

When Atarah, along with Miranda and Elizabeth's parents showed up, Anagé, Miranda, and Elizabeth all looked at the floor of the cell guiltily.

"There's no use of looking like that now. It's over and done with now so you might as well own up to it," said Elizabeth's mother, speaking to all of them. Anagé kept her head down, even when her mother walked and stood in front of her.

"Let's go," said Atarah.

The car ride was silent as Atarah drove them home in Emily's car. When they got to the house, all was quiet even inside as Atarah and Anagé walked past the living room, John, Isabel, and Michaela looking at them wondering, before turning back to the TV.

"Take off that outfit, go take a shower, and then meet me back downstairs," said Atarah. "Now."

Anagé headed upstairs with her head still hung down. Eric was seated at the table and Emily was already washing dishes from dinner. After Anagé showered and put pajamas on, she headed downstairs where Eric, Emily, and Atarah were seated at the table.

"Come sit right here," said Atarah firmly, and pointed to the empty chair right next to her.

Anagé shifted over slowly to the table, and sat down.

"Look up," said Emily. "Stop looking down."

Atarah sighed, then began. "Why did you lie to me and not tell me where you were really going?"

Anagé shrugged.

"That's not an answer," said Atarah.

"I don't know, I guess maybe I figured you wouldn't care either way," said Anagé.

A shocked emoji face appeared over Atarah's head before she spoke. "I wouldn't care? I wouldn't care that my daughter went off her two friends to some abandoned warehouse with God knows what types of people who are either drunk, high, or both? I wouldn't care?"

"Well, you aren't very happy these days it seems," said Anagé. "You go to work and come home. That's it."

Eric and Emily looked at each other, then at Anagé and Atarah.

"If that's the case then why go out and worry your mother sick, along with Eric and I as well?" asked Emily. "Why cause her more emotional distress?"

"Because you don't do anything with us hardly anymore!" cried Anagé, tears filling her eyes as a crying emoji face appeared above her head. "And nothing's been the same since dad died, nothing!"

"But you never lie to me Anagé, that's the issue," said Atarah. "You've never lied to me before. So tell me, how did this whole rave party thing come about?"

So Anagé told her mother from the very beginning about Elizabeth and Miranda telling her about the party and how George was going to take them and what they had planned to do after. Then she told her about going to Party City to pick out the outfits and whatnot. She told about what happened when they arrived at the rave party and the guy who tried to flirt with her and kiss her.

"I also tried to get Miranda and Elizabeth to tell George that I wanted to go home, but they got mad and refused to listen," said Anagé, wiping her eyes with a tissue that Emily gave her. "So I decided I was going to leave and call you and tell you the truth so that you could come and get me."

"You do realize that you got lucky Anagé," said Eric. "A lot can happen at those rave parties. People do more than just get drunk or high and dance. Somebody could've started fighting and pulled out a gun and started shooting. Or that guy could have done more than just try to kiss you."

"That George man had no business taking you or Miranda and Elizabeth to a rave party, especially with that many people who are older than you. He was just asking for trouble," said Atarah.

"Well, I didn't like the party after all," said Anagé. "I had a funny feeling in my stomach."

"That's not the point of the matter," said Atarah. "And if you had a funny feeling in your stomach then why'd you say yes to go?"

Anagé shrugged. "Just wanted to fit in I guess."

"Fitting in doesn't mean do everything that other people do," said Emily. "And if those people don't like you for not doing it, then tell them; too bad, so sorry, and then move on."

"And people like Miranda and Elizabeth are the type of people that not only get other people in trouble, but get themselves in trouble as well. Sometimes it's best to stay away from people like them," said Atarah. "Don't be like them and have common sense."

"Did you drink at the party?" asked Eric.

"No," said Anagé. "I had a soda and that's all."

"Are you telling the truth?" asked Atarah.

"Yes," said Anagé.

They were all quiet at the table for a moment, then Emily spoke. "When I was your age Anagé, maybe a bit older, there was a lot of stuff I wanted to do that I later on realized it wasn't worth it, or it could have landed me in trouble. Then everything changed when I met Eric and became a wife and mother. It's funny how sometimes you don't learn and realize certain things until you get older, but you do.

Now, I've been to a rave party before and had a great experience. But I still had to be careful. And I was older and around people that I knew I could trust. Which I do not think Miranda and Elizabeth are people you should trust."

Anagé nodded.

"True friends show concern and respect for how you feel. When you said Miranda and Elizabeth got upset that you wanted to go home, that should have been a red flag that maybe they aren't truly your friends. You see, some people are only your friend when you do something for them or with them that they like, and when you stop doing it, they aren't your friend anymore," said Eric.

Atarah and Emily nodded in agreeance. Just then, Isabel walked into the dining room.

"Mommy, John, won't give me the remote so that I can have a turn with what I want to watch," said Isabel.

Emily turned toward the living room. "John, stop acting like a baby and give your sister the remote, now." She said before facing back toward the table again.

"I'll be in there in a minute sweetie you go on back to the living room," said Emily. Then Isabel left. There was silence again.

"I hope you listened to everything that was said here at this table," said Atarah. "I really do."

"I did," said Anagé. "And I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good," said Atarah. "Because I don't want to have to get you out of jail again either, nor do Emily or Eric."

"I understand," said Anagé. "I'm hungry, is there any dinner left?"

"Yes there is," said Emily.

"And while you eat I want you to take some time to sit here and think about what you did today," said Atarah. "Also you're on punishment. No TV, no hanging out after school, no video games, for one month. You get bored, you can read a book."

"I understand," said Anagé again.

While she was sitting at the table eating chicken alfredo, Atarah and Emily stood in the kitchen, looking out the window.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her," said Atarah, shaking her head.

"Keep being mom," said Emily. "That's all you can do. However, I will say this. The child does have a point about you not spending much time with her. You say you're focused on her and Michaela but don't spend much time with them. Maybe taking them out to the mall or for ice cream, things like that more often can help them, instead of just the therapists office."

Atarah looked down at the sink. Had it really been that bad? Had she really seemed like she didn't care?

"Heck, take two days off from work and you can go on a mother-daughter vacation somewhere," said Emily.

Atarah rubbed her chin as she thought. Perhaps so.

* * *

 **Author's note: Happy New Year's everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Christmas as well. I know I did! My parents surprised the heck out of me with a new car and I couldn't be happier.**

 **God has been so good to me. Now, if only I could find a job as a medical assistant… If anyone is interested in reading my review for Frozen 2, feel free to check it out on my tumblr page(it's the same name as my Fanfiction pen name), go to the search bar in my blog, and type in 'Frozen 2 movie review', it hopefully should pop up; and let me know if you agree or disagree with me if you wish!**

 **Also, I am still working on my fantasy novel, Nora, I'm still editing but I'm being very lazy with it right now, I know.** **Get to it Makayla, get to it, lol. I hope you all are having a great day, and I'll see you in chapter 14. Get ready, a new character will be introduced. *wink.***


End file.
